A Chance Encounter
by OzNCISLover
Summary: Could a chance encounter give Gibbs his family back, along with a surprise or two? Can he get them all back safe & sound or will he be too late to save them all? Set in Season 3 during Hiatus. I don't own NCIS, CBS does. I only take ownership of my little guy Phoenix. Alt timeline story to my epic "More than he dreamed of" not necessary to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: G'Day All!**

**This is my alternative timeline story to my epic 'More than he dreamed of'. While it may leave you confused at first if you've haven't read it, it's not necessary to read it first. **

**On the contrary, I welcome new readers! You will go through this like Gibbs, on a journey of total discovery, there will be action, and plenty of surprises!**

**Warnings: This is rated T, so while there won't be extreme violence, there will be some action, as well as colourful language. Please also note that as my username suggests, I am from the land down under, Australia - this means that some of my spelling & grammar may be a little different. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

_A Chance Encounter_

Kelly was running, running as fast as she could, she needed to clear her head, how was this possible? He had died, died so many years ago, it wasn't him, it wasn't him… but it was, the chart said it, his face even showed it, it was him, only a little older. She didn't know how it was possible, it just wasn't possible! But it was…

How could he have not come back to them? To her? He promised he would come home! How could he have just gotten on with life without them, without her! She collapsed onto the grass in the park she was running in & was glad when Buster, her german shepherd, snuggled in close.

"How could he have done that to us Buster? How?" she asked.

Buster just rubbed his face into her neck.

"It's like a nightmare, I tried to call mum, but had no idea what to even say to her, what could I say to her? To Nix?" she commented.

"Woof!" Buster barked looking at her.

She stared into his eyes, they'd only had him a few months, he was still a pup & learning his way, but had become a part of their family straight away. The more she thought about it the more she realised just how screwed up her family situation was, it was beyond fucked, though she knew her mum wouldn't appreciate language like that. Nor did she think her dad would really approve of this late night run she was doing in the park, even though it was perfectly lit, but she did know how to defend herself & Buster was with her, so she felt fine.

Kelly just sat there, she couldn't stop feeling numb, she had no idea what to do. Her & her brother Phoenix had only been living in DC for not even 5 months, her mum had tried to get them all away from their grandfather but he hadn't budged. Her mum however had managed to get them away, only thing was it meant leaving her in Houston with him & having to make her little brother, all of 13, believe their mum had died! She was looking after him & she was only 21! Well, she'd be 22 in not even two weeks, but still. It was all because that was the only way her stupid grandfather, Mac, would allow them to go! It just wasn't right!

The damn guy wouldn't relent on that part of it, her little brother, that never even had a chance to know their dad, because he'd supposedly died fighting in Desert Storm while her mum was pregnant with him, had to go through the trauma of thinking his mum had died, when she hadn't. It killed her.

She drew back from Buster with a sudden thought "Mac made us tell Nix that mum had died, but she hasn't. What if he did the same with us & dad? We never got the body back! All mum got was the death certificate & dog tags! What if he faked our death to dad just like he'd done with dad to us?"

"Woof! Woof!" Buster barked in agreement.

She'd barely finished the sentence when she jumped up, ohh no, what had she done! She'd left him! She had to get back to Portsmouth & fast! She ran home as fast as she could. Dropping Buster off she jumped into her car not even bothering to change, she had a spare set of clothes in the car anyway & sped off.

* * *

Gibbs lay in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, he remembered working at NIS, make that NCIS, for Mike, but still how could so much time have passed? The wounds still felt so fresh, he missed them both so much, his heart ached like crazy for his girls, he wondered if it would ever stop breaking over & over. He then saw movement, some woman had just entered his room, he just wanted to be left alone, what did she want?

* * *

For a normal person it would take over 3 hours to get there, but she had inherited her dad's driving genes, or so her mum had said, so she was there in a little over 2 & half hours.

She parked the car & took a deep breath, she had no idea what condition she'd find him in, would he be ok? He was unconscious when he'd been brought in, but that was a while ago now. How could it have taken her so long to figure it out!

So many thoughts were going through her head, she tried her best to compose herself. She was beyond nervous about going to see him, were those 2 ladies his family? Had he moved on? Would he still care about her, them? She shook her head furiously, trying to dispel those thoughts, of course he would, he promised her he'd always love her, always be there for her, but still... so many years had past, what if he had moved on? She took yet another deep breath, she had to find out, he owed her a conversation at the very least & explanation, if it wasn't all due to who she thought.

She hopped out of her car now determined as ever to go see him & headed for the hospital, it was still the middle of the night & she knew she'd have to do some sweet talking to get in to see him, given it definitely wasn't visiting hours & was so lost in thought that she didn't realise the company she now had, 3 men had approached her & were standing between her & the hospital.

"Louise" Quinn greeted.

Kelly's eyes widened, oh crap! It was Mac's head of security "What do you want Quinn? and it's Kelly, remember"

"Louise suits you better, it's part of your name after all" Quinn replied.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked again, ignoring his comment, she hated that he'd always called that, yea it was one of her middle names, the one she hated the most, for this simple reason.

"Think it would be obvious, I can't let you enter this building behind me" Quinn stated eyeing her.

I knew it! Kelly thought "I don't care, I'm going in!" she tried to walk past him.

Quinn stopped her "you don't care huh?"

"No I don't! Mac had no right to do what he did! and you have no right to keep me away from him either!" Kelly bit back.

"Suit yourself Louise" Quinn said releasing her "just remember something, your brother, he's not exactly close now is he? I mean off on that school camp, got a few friends close the campsite actually. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to pay him a visit & introduce him to the school of hard knocks. And as far as your mother is concerned, well...one call & you'll never see or speak to her again, ever!"

Kelly eye's widened in horror "what are you saying?"

Quinn sneered "I'm saying, you take one more step towards that hospital or ever go close to your father & your brother will be beaten to a pulp and you will never hear from your mother again, that plain enough for you!" he said taking a menacing hold of Kelly by her arms.

Kelly really didn't know what to do, she wanted to run straight for her dad, he'd deal with this guy, but she also knew that Quinn could easily see to keeping her away from mum. She knew that he could warn Mac within minutes & then he'd make sure that they'd never be able to find her. She was also really concerned about the threats against her brother, she wanted to keep him safe, that's what her mum had told her, above everything keep him safe.

Kelly was trying to work out what to do, could she live with knowing her dad was alive but never see or speak to him again? Could she live with never being able to speak or see her mum ever again? Could she live with herself if something happened to her little brother? She didn't know what to do!

She was caught up in emotional thought when she felt herself being grabbed & pulled backwards by not only Quinn who'd covered her mouth, but his two sidekicks too. She suddenly realised why, her dad had just walked out of the front of the hospital.

"Dad!" Kelly tried to yell "Dad!"

Quinn pulled her back even further, why'd the bastard have to walk out right now "Quiet!" he snapped as he tightened his grip on her around her ribs, thankfully her yells had been muffed somewhat by his hand blocking her mouth "Let me remind you, my friends are close to your brother's campsite, they could be there long before you have a chance to get him there to help"

Kelly was hyperventilating, she was really concerned about Quinn's threat to her brother, but her dad was right there, she'd never needed him more in her whole life "**Dad!**" she half yelled half cried.

* * *

Gibbs mind was on overload, Ziva had more than jolted him back into the present, all the missing years worth of memories were now there & they were jumbled in his mind with the memories that he thought were just as ever-present, his girls.

He realised again why he joined NCIS, to stop what happened to him & his girls from happening to anyone else, so he knew he had to get back to the navy yard & get his hands on Pin Pin Pula before it was too late. He hastily signed his discharge waving off the protests from the nurses that he wasn't ready or in any condition to go & followed Ziva outside.

Gibbs walked outside & welcomed the freshness of the breeze that being by the Elizabeth River brought. He followed Ziva towards the car lost in thought, he was trying to rearrange everything in his mind, get it all clear & free of obstacles like it normally was while he was mid-investigation. As he got closer to the car he thought he heard something.

Gibbs stopped & looked around.

"Gibbs, everything ok?" Ziva asked, they really needed to get back.

"You hear that?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't hear anything" Ziva replied "We have to go"

Gibbs nodded & kept walking.

Kelly was being pulled further & further away from her dad but she saw that he'd stopped & looked around, she tried to break free again "**DAD!**" she screamed using ever ounce of strength she had.

Gibbs had just gotten to the car, when he could have sworn he heard something again, it wasn't really clear, but it was filled with pain, he felt himself almost compelled to try to sooth it. Slamming the door closed he looked around again, apart from the few lights in the car park, it was pitch black, so he couldn't see very far, he just had this nagging feeling he needed to act.

"Gibbs? Are you ok? We have to go" Ziva prodded.

Gibbs flashed her a look, he knew she was right, they had a terrorist to find, but still...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kelly! But will Gibbs act on that feeling? or will he head off?**

**If you're new to my verse & are feeling a little confused, I can understand that, like I said, you'll be on Gibbs's journey of discovery, so please stay with me!**

**As a lot of people know, I love to hear what your thought/comments are, so review away! More up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad people have enjoyed the start of this one! To those that have joined as followers & favourites, thank you! Glad to have you with me on this alternate ride, lol. To my reviewers, you are awesome!**

**Guest Reviewer, Sue Dooley: Glad you found this one & enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Now, lets see what Gibbs does... surely he wont leave?**

* * *

Gibbs looked around again, he couldn't see anything, but he just couldn't shake the feeling he, **he** had to act. It was like he was being pulled into this need for action.

"Gibbs? we have to go" Ziva prodded, she was really concerned about him, he was just standing there staring off into the car park.

He decided instantly "give me your back up Ziva & head around that way, something's not right" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, we have to get back, I've heard nothing, everything looks fine" Ziva replied.

"Now David!" Gibbs barked.

Sighing Ziva handed her back up to him & headed off in the direction he pointed, she had no clue what was going on, but she realised she needed to appease this, whatever it was, if she was to get Gibbs back to DC.

Gibbs headed towards the river, he kept looking everywhere, but he couldn't see a damn thing, still he kept walking through the cars, there was a reason behind this feeling he was having, there had to be!

Kelly saw her dad was now walking towards them, did he hear her? Quinn was still holding her, she tried to wrestle free again "Dad!" she yelled.

"Shut it!" Quinn snapped again taking an even stronger hold of her, he turned to one of his men "give me something to gag her with" receiving the handkerchief he shoved it into her mouth "there, now daddy can't hear you"

Gibbs froze, he definitely heard something, but did he hear what he thought he did, he thought he heard a scream of 'Dad'? He knew it wasn't aimed at him, if only! But whoever it was was clearly in trouble & screaming for the one person that would help, their dad, a dad always helped. He walked now with purpose & caution in the direction of the scream.

Kelly cried as she struggled to readjust to having this stupid thing in her mouth, and now he was tying her hands together. She was struggling to fight them off, but the 3 men were just too strong. She saw though that her dad had heard her last scream & was now walking towards them, all she thought about was hurry!

Gibbs was trying to find where the scream came from, he was getting concerned though, he was approaching the river side & hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

Quinn had planned to just turn her away within minutes, but he had to admit seeing her in utter distress at watching him walk past which was obviously tearing her up was satisfying. It seemed though he was about to have it out with the guy, while he hadn't planned on it, he could more than deal with it & the former Gunny was going to end up paying the price."Your dad is not going to know what hit him, I'd say my goodbyes" he sneered into Kelly's ear.

Gibbs suddenly saw something, he repositioned himself to get a clearer image. Yes, there it was right up by the river alongside the side of the hospital were 3 men over arching a poor young girl, they were 6 car lengths away, but he could see without a doubt that the young girl was petrified. Gibbs tensed, whoever's daughter she was didn't matter, he'd help, because he would have always hoped that if heaven forbid this would have been his Kelly, another father would do the same.

Gibbs took a deep breath "HEY!" he shouted, drawing the attention of all of them.

"Take care of him" Quinn ordered.

Kelly's eyes widened, she just stared at her dad, trying in vein to tell him who she was, she felt her heart trying to pour out of her eyes.

Gibbs saw all 3 men take him in, they were badass looking guys for sure, none we all that small. But he let his eyes cast to the young girl, it may have been the middle of the night, but those blue eyes were so bright to him it shocked him. He focused more heavily on her, she was trying her best to struggle free, but he felt she was also trying to tell him something. He stared into her eyes, when something hit him like a tone of bricks, he quickly flashed the rest of her body a look before refocusing on her eyes, these eyes were... Kelly's! This was Kelly!

Quinn tightened his hold on Kelly "hope you've said goodbye"

Gibbs had no clue as to what was going on, but his mind was now certain this girl was **his** girl! Oh, these men were going to get an arse-kicking! He stowed the weapon, he was furious as he saw 2 of the men approach, he tensed ready for the fight.

Kelly watched on, she was really scared at the moment, she watched as Quinn's men approached her dad, two on one wasn't exactly fair & she knew that Quinn's men wouldn't play fair, at all! She saw the first guy come out swinging, but she breathed a sigh of relief, her dad had seen it & ducked before he delivered his own crushing blow to the guy's midriff propelling him over a nearby car.

Gibbs threw the first guy over the car & turned his attention to the other guy, he saw he had a crowbar in his hand & before he could react he received a blow to his own midriff section. Gibbs clenched up forcing the pain he felt away, he saw his girl reel from seeing it. He had no clue as to what was going on, but there was not a chance in hell he would let her go through any more pain.

Kelly was doing her best to stay calm, breathing wasn't exactly easy being gagged and all, but watching her dad in a fight like this, seeing him get hit with a crowbar was just too painful, the tears were more than flowing.

Gibbs slammed the guy into the side of a car & was glad when the crowbar went flying, he was now in a scuffle with him on the ground, scratch that, he'd knocked the guy out cold with his own crowbar, he stood as he drew his weapon & looked menacingly at the man holding his girl.

Quinn was beyond frustrated at his men's lack of ability to take this guy, he saw Gibbs draw his weapon, he took hold of Kelly's neck "Drop it! Or her neck, gonna get snapped!" he asserted.

Gibbs froze, he looked at his girl who now had her neck firmly in the bastards arms, it was a hold he knew well, it was the hold one would use to snap a neck, he had to be careful.

"I said drop it, or shall I snap her precious neck?" Quinn sneered.

Gibbs swallowed as he instantly dropped the weapon, he could see his girl was petrified "It'll be ok Kell" he said trying to reassure her, this was nuts! He was reassuring his daughter? How was she alive? He Shelved those thoughts, he needed to focus on getting her out of this bastards grasp.

"Sorry, but it wont be ok" Quinn sneered "not by a long shot I'm afraid"

Gibbs eyed him "what do you want?"

"Let's start with you going on your merry way" Quinn suggested, he knew the answer, but he wanted to push some buttons.

Gibbs didn't give in to any emotion, he just stared the guy off "that aint happening, I'm not going anywhere while you're holding her" he could see she'd started to hyperventilate at the chance that he would go, he suddenly realised the bastard had gagged her & had her hands tied together.

"No? Hmm... " Quinn thought, he pulled his own weapon out "I'm not really a fan of yours, so maybe I'll shoot her & let you watch" he finished resting the barrel of the gun against the side of Kelly's head.

Kelly was trying to stay calm, but it just wasn't happening, she was sobbing.

"NO!" Gibbs shouted "you have a problem with me, then deal with me! Leave her out of this!" he couldn't bare anything happening to her, it was his job to protect her, but who the fuck was this asshole?

"Ok, I wont shoot her" Quinn agreed, he moved to point the gun at him "why don't I just shoot you? I mean they've gone the last umpteen years thinking you're dead, so why not make that a true reality?"

Gibbs's eyes widened involuntarily, they'd thought he was dead? Just like he thought about them? Confusion seemed to be the name of the game, his heart was aching as he watched his girl shake her head furiously obviously not wanting that eventuation.

"Would you like that Louise?" Quinn sneered into Kelly's eyes.

Kelly was struggling furiously against him, the last thing she wanted was for him to shoot her dad!

Gibbs wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the guy called her Louise? Did he know her? I mean, that was one of her middle names, he was getting more confused by the minute, but he saw Ziva coming up behind him, she was getting close too.

Quinn then had a rather interesting idea "You know it has been a while since the two of you have conversed I might let you have a moment & I dunno, take a trip to Fredericksburg" he finished snarling into Kelly's ear.

Kelly again struggled like crazy, that's where her brother was!

Gibbs saw his girl freak out, again, when the guy said Fredericksburg, was Shannon there? Was she alive too? "You're not hurting any of my family!"

"How cute, you are protective and you don't even know who I'm talking about" Quinn sneered, but he suddenly realised there was a lady behind him "Back off!" he snapped moving him & Kelly away from her too.

Ziva stared at him, she was startled not only at Gibbs extra sensory perception that something had been wrong but that this guy had heard her coming "why don't you let the girl go"

Quinn smirked, he flashed a look next to him, he was right on the edge of the walkway & was looking down at the river "OK, you win, I'll let her go" he said snarled as he threw her over the railing & into the water.

Gibbs reacted instantly "NO!" he yelled as he ran straight for the river, propelling himself over the railing & diving in after her.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh no! Will Kelly be ok? Can Gibbs save her? Will Quinn get to Fredericksburg before Gibbs? and who on earth is he? **

**How will Gibbs handle all the information he is about to hear about his family? More up soon, so stay tuned! I always love hearing what you think & your suggestions, so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my newest followers/favourites, YAY! Welcome aboard! Great to have you on board! To those of you who are total newbies to my adventures, this is special welcome! I hope you enjoy this adventure, and enjoy my particular writing style. **

**To my reviewers, you rock! But without further delay, let's see how Gibbs goes trying to save his girl!**

* * *

Gibbs was cursing the darkness, he could barely see his hand in front of his face as he swam trying to find his girl, he came up for a breath, it wasn't helping that he was barely able to hold his breath, he wasn't exactly completely healthy himself. He saw an area of water still rippling from some kind of impact & raced towards it diving again.

He went down a short way when he spotted her, it had been a while since he'd last gone for a swim, but he used every ounce of swimming strength he could muster to reach her as fast as he could, when he did he realised she wasn't alert, grabbing her around the waist he propelled them to the surface.

He came up taking solace in being able to breathe himself, while he struggled to take whatever was in her mouth out, her jaw had clenched up "Ziva!" he yelled

Getting no response, he treaded water as he continued to attempt to unclench her jaw "Come on Kell!" he said, praying really, the jaw finally loosened & he carefully extracted the handkerchief, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse still pumping, he gave her a breath trying to get her to breathe again, "**Ziva!**" He yelled, where the hell is she?

* * *

Ziva was stunned at Gibbs's reaction, but she took off after the guy "Stop!" she yelled.

Quinn bolted for his vehicle glad to see both his men having already come to & already there "We're leaving!"

Barnet saw his boss approach but had a lady chasing, he drew his gun "get lost honey!"

Ziva stopped & aimed her own weapon "unlikely"

They stared each other down as they heard Gibbs yell for Ziva.

"You really should go help him" Quinn snarled.

"Think he'd want me to arrest you" Ziva replied, not getting a suspect was a very big no no in Gibbs's book.

Quinn heard him yell again for her "Seriously doubt that, emotions tend to cloud people's judgement, and I would say his emotional state right now is fried!"

Ziva didn't know what he meant, but she heard Gibbs scream again, he sounded almost like he was desperate for help.

"Bye bye" Quinn smirked as he & his men all backed up into the car.

Ziva turned instantly running back towards the river, she saw Gibbs swimming towards the pier where a ladder was with the girl, she ran around to meet him "They got away Gibbs"

"I don't care right now! Help me!" Gibbs barked, he needed to get her out of the cold water.

Ziva took hold of the girl under her armpits & pulled her up, she was shocked at the look on Gibbs's face, she'd never seen him show fear but he was looking petrified "I've got her"

Gibbs helped Ziva get her up to the pier & immediately set about removing the rope from around her hands, he checked her pulse again, taking a breath when she still had one. He leaned down & started giving her mouth to mouth "come on baby! Breath!"

"Dam it, breath angel! Don't leave me now!" Gibbs begged as he continued to breathe for her, he pushed the pain in his own chest away, he just couldn't bare it if he lost her now.

Ziva couldn't understand what Gibbs was saying? Nor why he was looking like he was, but she was completely shocked at what came next.

Gibbs stroked his girls hair & kissed her forehead, he leaned closer to her ear "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbs, breathe!" he whispered "Damn it Kelly Anne, breathe for dad, **now!**" he finished sternly.

Kelly started to cough & splutter the water in her lungs up.

Gibbs saw her start to cough & sat her up instantly, keeping hold of her, he helped her get it all out by gently tapping her back.

Ziva was stunned, he called her by the name his dead daughter went by, but she was actually more than stunned, she was shocked at the almost instant response the girl gave. It was almost to the second of him finishing his sentence that she started breathing, it was like she'd heard him & just complied or followed his orders, wait, daughter? She was majorly confused!

Kelly had finally gotten the coughing under control & had expelled all the water she thought was in her chest, she remembered hitting the water & trying to swim but with no hands to use & her breathing constricted she couldn't get anywhere. She realised that her hands were free, not to mention she could breathe, but she was sitting in the arms of someone who held her strongly but also lovingly, it had to be her dad "dad?" she whispered.

Gibbs smiled, the word he never thought he'd hear again, spoken by someone he'd missed more than anything. He moved to look at her & smiled "Hi baby, I love you!" he said as he caressed her cheek "I need to check you, ok?" he had to make sure she was ok.

Kelly nodded as she watched him check her, it was like... inspection time! He always checked her head to toe if she'd ever fallen off her horse or bike, that's what he was doing now. She watched as he checked both her legs, before moving onto her arms.

Gibbs was moving up her right arm, squeezing as he went, he wanted to make sure nothing was broken, he kept watch on her face to see if there was any reaction, but she just kept her head down, not really looking at anything, he understood it. He finished up by doing a thorough check of her neck. Relieved she seemed to be ok "perfect angel" he whispered.

Kelly couldn't say anything, she just fell into him crying.

Gibbs took hold of her "Shh my angel, it's going to be ok, we'll sort through everything" he said gently rubbing her back trying to sooth her like he used to all those years ago "everything's going to be ok my little Kell bear" he was still majorly confused, but he had her in his arms & she was safe, he'd keep it that way.

Ziva was just confused, Gibbs had gone from looking furious at that guy, to well, petrified when the girl wasn't breathing, now he was like a big teddy bear with a girl he clearly believed was his daughter & the girl believed it too? Something wasn't right.

Gibbs pulled her back from his chest & wiped away the tears "Angel, I promise you everything's going to be ok, but I'm a little confused, who was he?"

Kelly swallowed "His name's Trent Quinn"

"How do you know him?" Gibbs asked, he had so many questions but he'd have to take it one at a time.

Kelly looked up at him with wide eyes, having no clue what his reaction was going to be "He's Mac's head of security"

Gibbs stared at her, what was she saying "Angel, do you mean Mac as in" but he didn't need to finish the sentence, he saw her nod. He couldn't really believe it but if he was behind everything he would kill the guy.

"He took us to his farmhouse after the accident, mum was hurt but he refused to take her to hospital, he brought a doctor in. A few days later he came & told us that you'd died & he gave mum your dog tags & death certificate. He moved us to Houston saying we all needed a fresh start, he wouldn't even let us come home to pack up!" Kelly poured out.

Gibbs listened as his girl let it all pour out, which finished in a sea of tears, he was going to kill the guy! Screw the fact that he was technically family, he was only Shannon's **step** father, he was going to kill him, he'd stolen his family! No wonder the guy was in his ear so much when he got back from Kuwait to not go see their bodies, it would have ruined his plans! He cursed himself for letting him talk him into not going! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Gibbs knew there was a reason he never liked the guy! The pain he now felt at what his girls have had to go through came to him like a tone of bricks, he just held her as he tried to calm them both.

Ziva had listened to the girl, Kelly's explanation & was stunned, she knew what accident she meant, it had to be the one that they'd thought they'd died in, but her research hadn't been extensive enough to know who this Mac was, whoever it was, was going to get their arse kicked, or maybe he'd be shot, Gibbs was looking furious at the explanation involving him. She was feeling shocked & horrible at what at had occurred.

Kelly had missed the feeling of security her dad's embrace had & was loving being in it again, but a thought came rushing back, her brother! She pulled back "we have to go! We've gotta get to Fredericksburg!" she finished trying to stand.

"Is that where mum is?" Gibbs asked standing them up, remembering what Quinn had said.

"No, Phoenix! We have to go" Kelly said trying to pull him towards the car park.

"Who's Phoenix?" Gibbs asked confused as he followed her.

"My brother" Kelly answered, how'd he not know that? "He's my responsibility! We have to get to him before Quinn does!" she finished pulling harder for him to follow.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks "Brother? Kelly, you do not have a brother"

Kelly froze & turned, she suddenly remembered he didn't know about him! "Surprise?" she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, Gibbs got his girl! and I guess she still listens to her dad ;) But me thinks he's a little mad at Mac! Guy will certainly get an beating if Gibbs has any say! **

**How exactly though will Gibbs react to news that he has a son? Where's Shannon? and how will they go trying to beat Quinn to him? But when Gibbs overhear's something he's left absolutely shocked, yet again, but what will it be?**

**I love to hear how you're enjoying this, as well as your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi folks, Ok, I've been AWOL for a while, but I'm back with a new chapter & hope you'll like it. To all who've followed/favourtied this story, YAY! Welcome! To my reviewers, you all rock!**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**Sue Dooley: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**RandomReviewer: So glad you found this story & that you're loving it. I don't write anything other than NCIS, as I'm not as obsessed with any other show really, but I used to love Stargate SG-1, so I have considered something there, but right now my hands are full with my NCIS stories.**

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Gibbs stuttered, why was she saying surprise?

"The thing mum didn't tell you before you shipped out... she was pregnant. She didn't want you to worry like you did in Panama & thought it would be a great surprise" Kelly answered.

Gibbs just stared at his girl in shock, he knew what she meant, there was something he knew that Shannon had kept from him before he shipped out. He tried to get it out of her numerous times, she just didn't budge, but a pregnancy? Wait, he had a second kid? He had a son?

Kelly could see her dad was still processing but they had to go "I know you're shocked, but we have to go! We have to get to him before Quinn does, I have to make sure he is safe! He's my responsibility!" she tried pulling him, but he was rooted to the spot "come on dad!"

Gibbs was still reeling from this news, but allowed his girl to continue to drag him, wait a sec! Why was he her responsibility? Where was Shannon? "Where's mum?" he asked.

Ziva was following father & daughter, she was just as shocked at this 'son' revelation as Gibbs seemed to be.

Gibbs hadn't gotten a reply, she was just pulling him along, he stopped them "Where's mum?" he asked again.

Kelly really didn't want to answer that question, but he'd stopped walking & had turned her around to face him.

Gibbs looked at his girl, he could see nerves were definitely there "Kell angel, where's mum?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Still in Houston" Kelly answered, just above a whisper.

"What do you mean, still? Why is she there if you and... and Phoenix are here?" Gibbs finished, he thought about it for a split second, he liked the name Phoenix.

"It's... it's a long story, can we talk about it on the way? We have to go! Quinn will hurt him if we don't get there first! and he's got a head start! We have to go!" Kelly cried.

Gibbs suddenly realised she was right, they could talk on the way, he had to beat Quinn to his son "Nothing will happen to him Kell, he, like you is now my responsibility, we'll work through everything" they were his responsibility until he worked out why his wife was in Houston, then they would be their responsibility. He knew it would take time to get through it all, but he'd get his family back together no matter who! and he'd keep them safe, that was **his** responsibility.

Kelly had to admit that sounded like heaven, to not have to be the responsible one for herself & her brother, to have that weight lifted off her shoulders was wonderful.

"Ahh, shouldn't you both get yourselves checked out?" Ziva asked cautiously.

Gibbs eyed her, she had a point, his girl had stopped breathing, she might have water in her lungs.

"I'm fine!" Kelly insisted "you checked me! We need to go!"

Gibbs rested his eyes on his girl "Ok, we'll go but as soon as we've gotten your brother, I am having a doctor check you again"

"Fine" Kelly agreed "can we go?"

"Yes" Gibbs agreed.

The trio headed for the car, having stopped quickly at Kelly's car to get her a change of clothes. Gibbs was changing himself into a spare set of clothes Tony had left in the car, jeans & a polo top. He went to help his girl change & drew a strange look from her.

"I can change myself" Kelly said cautiously, why was he trying to help her?

Gibbs couldn't help but let out a small smile, it was almost habit that he reached to help her, he'd have to curb this feeling. He was glad though that Ziva had given them some privacy & that it was pretty dark, otherwise he would be making her change in the car. A sudden thought dawned on him "Ziva! Call DiNozzo, tell him & McGee to get their buts to Fredericksburg now! They'll get there in less than half the time" he ordered.

Ziva dialled.

"DiNozzo" Tony answered.

"Tony, Gibbs needs you & McGee to get to Fredericksburg" Ziva said.

"This have anything to do with Pin Pin?" Tony asked, last he knew Gibbs memory was still awol.

"No, but he wants you both to get there fast" Ziva replied, this was going to get awkward.

"Ziva, we're in the middle of man hunt, we can't take off on something else, the Director will be pissed" Tony replied.

Gibbs could see Ziva was getting no where with him "everyone in" he said, he waited for both girls to get in & belt up & took off. He put his hand back to take the phone off Ziva "DiNozzo, I don't give a damn what the Director says, you & McGee are to leave now, in full gear. Get your butts down there & I don't give a damn about speed limits, I want you there yesterday!"

Tony had rarely heard his boss this... he didn't even know what "what's going on boss?" clearly, the memory was back, but what was going on?

"Ziva will call you back in 5 minutes with an exact location & details, by which time you will already be on your way, do I make myself clear DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied, motioning McGee to follow. What ever was going on was serious.

Gibbs tossed the phone back to Ziva, he looked at his girl "the rest of my team will get there long before Quinn angel, they'll keep him safe, where is he?"

Kelly didn't know what he meant by team, but this wasn't the time to ask "on a school camp, this is the address to the campsite" she finished passing the piece of paper to Ziva.

"Is there someone you can call to give them a heads up?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly realised there was, she grabbed her bag & got her phone out, dialling immediately.

"Hello" Mr Stevens asked wearily, it was still like 4am, who on earth was calling?

"Hi Mr Stevens, I'm really sorry to wake you, it's Kelly Gibbs" Kelly said, realising the time.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, hearing her say it was beyond good.

"Kelly? Is everything alright?" Mr Stevens asked concerned.

"Um, it will be" Kelly answered looking at her dad "I need to ask you a favour though"

"Of course, what can I do? Do you need me to take Phoenix home to my place tomorrow when we get back?" Mr Stevens asked, he was keenly aware of their situation.

"Ah no. I'm actually coming to get him now. I need you to make sure he's ok, keep watch on him & have him ready to go" Kelly started.

"Well, we were going to get the boys up in an hour for a morning bootcamp experience, so a little earlier wouldn't be too bad" Mr Stevens replied.

"I don't think that's the best" Kelly said, she took a deep breath "There's a chance my grandfather has sent some guys to get Phoenix. I'm coming as fast as I can, but I need you to keep watch until I get there"

Ziva had been busy texting the campsite's location when she looked up totally shocked, this Mac guy was their grandfather? That couldn't be right, but still it seemed to be. she really didn't know what to make of that.

It was at this moment that Mr Stevens sat up in bed, upon Kelly enrolling her brother in school he'd sat down with her & spoke about a lot of things, including their grandfather & the kind of man he was. He threw a pillow at the bunk next to him to wake his fellow teacher "Dayle, get up!"

Mr Dayle sat up & looked at his colleague "what?" he'd heard him talking & saw the concern.

"Get dressed & check the site for unwanted visitors, take the mag-light" Mr Stevens replied "The Gibbs kids grandfather may have sent men"

Dayle jumped up & set off instantly, he too knew about situation with the Gibbs kids.

"Kelly, Mr Dayle is checking the site. I will get the other teachers to get all the boys into the rec room & I'll keep Phoenix with me until you get here. He'll be fine" Mr Stevens replied.

"Tell him that 2 NCIS federal agents will there within the hour, their names are Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, I trust them Kell" Gibbs said gently, he'd been able to hear the conversation.

Kelly didn't quite know how to say her dad had arranged federal agents to go there "Mr Stevens, some federal agents from NCIS will be there before me to watch him until I get there, their names are Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee" she finished suddenly realising that her dad was apparently a federal agent? NCIS? She wondered if that was anything like NIS?

Mr Stevens was a former marine himself "NCIS? What's going on Kelly? Are you ok? Do you need help? I can call my brother"

"Thank you, I'm ok Mr Stevens, I'm on my way too you as we speak, you can trust them" Kelly replied.

Gibbs had to admit the concern he'd heard in the teachers voice was actually nice, it sounded like he really cared for the pair.

"Ok Kelly, I will get your brother squared away & await their & your arrival. Do you want to speak with Phoenix?" Mr Stevens asked.

"Please" Kelly said, though she really didn't know what to say.

"Hello" Nix said yawning, why'd Mr Stevens wake up.

"Hey squirt" Kelly smiled, it had been days since she'd heard his voice, it was nice & she knew he was only semi-awake.

"Kelly? Why you calling before the birds are even awake?" Nix asked, he was a boy who liked his sleep.

"I can see some birds awake where I am" Kelly laughed, he could always bring a smile to her face.

Gibbs even let out a small laugh, that was a line she'd used on him! He then thought about the voice he heard, it sounded perfect, if a little sleeply, he just couldn't wait to see his boy! He had a son! Holy Crap!

"Not funny!" Nix rolled his eyes "what's going on?"

Kelly took a deep breath, it kinda hurt "I'm coming to pick you up"

"What? Why?" Nix asked in shock, as he saw his teacher pack his stuff up.

"It's a long story, I will explain when I get there, until then I want you to stay with Mr Stevens, you don't leave his side Phoenix" Kelly

"But why? I'm actually having fun for once Kell!" Nix exclaimed.

Kelly banged her head back on the headrest "I'm sure you are Nixy, I'll make it up to you, we'll..." she looked at her dad getting an idea "we'll, go camping again soon"

Gibbs nodded & stroked his girls head, trying to sooth her, she was obviously stressed, camping with them, sounded like absolute heaven!

"No, I want to stay here with the boys" Nix replied, camping with the boys was much funner than the prospect of camping with his sister "You didn't let me watch that movie last weekend! This is my choice, F6!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, he'd practically yelled that, it startled him, apparently the family rules were still in play. He thought about what this particular one was - _'F6: If someone makes a choice that affects someone else, the affected person can make another choice that affects the initial choice maker & no protests can be made'_ he & Shannon had created that one to get around some of the many marine issues that affected normal family lives.

Kelly took a deep breath, there was only one thing she could do "I'm sorry squirt, F1"

Gibbs looked at his daughter in absolute shock, their Family Rule 1 was the one that conquered all - _'F1: Mum or dad have the power to evoke veto over any situation without opposition, if its an emergency situation'_ - but only he & Shannon had rights to use it, why did Kelly have that privilege? He needed some more answers & fast!

Nix was silent, that was the first time his sister had used that rule on her... since...

Kelly could see her dad was shocked, she took yet another deep breath "I'm sorry Nixy, I promise you that you'll understand when I get there."

"ok" Nix said timidly.

"You'll stay with Mr Stevens until I get there ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, fine" Nix replied.

Kelly wasn't sure if she should tell him about Quinn.. no she had to "are you with Mr Stevens now?" she didn't want to tell him if he didn't have some support.

"Yea, why?" Nix asked, Mr Stevens was now sitting next to him.

"There's... there's a chance Quinn is on his way to you, if you see him or any of the others, you tell Mr Stevens straight away" Kelly said as gently as possible.

Nix's eyes widened "Quinn? Why?" he really didn't like the guy, he was actually scared of him.

"I'll explain when I get there, just stay close to Mr Stevens. There's also 2 federal agents coming to watch you until I get there" Kelly said, not really knowing how to explain that.

"huh?" Nix asked.

"Long story" Kelly replied "I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Ok Kell, love you" Nix replied, there was something in her voice that made him think there was something big going on.

"Love you too Nixy" Kelly replied.

Nix passed the phone back to his teacher.

Mr Stephens could see the boy was now nervous, he put his arm around him "We'll see you soon Kelly, you should see the bowl Nix made for Buster, he's a real woodworking pro"

Kelly let out a small smile "Can't wait to see it, I'll be there soon" she finished hanging up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them quite knew what to say.

Gibbs looked across at his girl, he could see she was nervous, confused, he was right there with her, but she also looked a little under the weather "you feeling ok angel?"

Kelly had to admit being on the phone helped keep the motion sickness at bay, but now that she had nothing else to focus on, her stomach was churning "stomach's a little queazy" she hated that she'd get motion sick so easily.

Gibbs suddenly understood what she meant, her motion sickness! He reached for the glovebox & grabbed a bottle of tablets "Here, take two, they'll help" he always kept a supply of these in the car in case anyone he transported got motion sick like she did.

Kelly took them & swallowed "Thanks"

"Mr Stephens is Nix's woodwork & metal works teacher & his year advisor/councillor too" Kelly said, she wanted to fill the silence & didn't want him to ask about her mum, she took a breath "he's a marine, combat engineers"

Gibbs smiled, liking the sound of all of it "sounds like a good guy"

Kelly let out a small smile "Mr Dayle is his sports teacher, was in the 101st airborne"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, to know that a marine & airborne army man was already watching over his son was a very big relief, he wondered something "Who's Buster?".

Kelly let out a smile "our german shepherd"

"You have a dog?" Gibbs asked.

"yes, and he doesn't shed that much hair" Kelly answered.

Gibbs let out a small smile "Don't worry angel, we wont get rid of him, mum will have to live with it" she never wanted a dog due to the hair factor, but now that he thought of Shannon, he couldn't delay the question any more, he had to ask.

Kelly could see he was about to ask about mum, but to be honest, she wasn't feeling all that great "can we not talk about that until we've gotten there?"

Gibbs could see she was getting a little green, he decided to try something he used to do "Ok but Kelly, I want you to listen to me"

Kelly looked over to him, not really getting it "ok"

Gibbs took a deep breath "I know this has all been a shock to your system, mine too. I know you want to get to your brother as fast as we can, so we can't stop, I wish we could."

"I know" Kelly interjected.

Gibbs smiled "Good, now...we don't let this motion sickness stuff make us smell, do we Kells? Nope, we breathe through it, we suck it up, chew on it & spit it out, when we're in an appropriate place. So you're going to do something for me, for your dad, you will not throw up in this car Kelly Anne Gibbs, understood?" Gibbs finished

Kelly looked over at him wide eyed, she couldn't believe he'd actually said it all, the whole spiel, just like he used to when she was younger. She could see the same thing in his eyes that she saw all those years ago, it made her smile "yes dad"

Ziva's eyes shot wide open in shock, Gibbs had just ordered his daughter not to throw up? and she said yes? Could he really do that? She flashed a look between them, both were smiling, this was getting weird! Ok, it was already weird, weirder then! Much weirder!

* * *

**A/N: They're on their way! and Tony & McGee too! Hopefully they can get there in time! Ziva's in a world of confusion, along with everyone else though.**

**How will Tony & Tim go getting to the campsite, what will their reaction be to Nix & everything really? There are so many questions, how will Gibbs react when he hears why Shannon is in Houston? How will Nix react to his dad & to the news about his mum? Will Quinn beat them to Nix? It will take some time to get through them all :) **

**I hope to get another chapter up soon, so stay tuned & remember, I love to hear what you all think, so review away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! A great shout out to my new followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Hope you'll enjoy the ride! To my reviewers, YAY! I love hearing your thoughts, so thanks for sharing! It makes my day all the more brighter!**

**Now, let's see how Tony & Tim are travelling...**

* * *

Tony had barely pulled out of the navy yard when McGee's phone went with the address & basic instructions to keep an eye on some kid, but had no idea who, not even 5 minutes later his phone rang.

"Ok, McGee's got the address, should take us about 40 minutes to get there, who's the kid?" Tony asked. 40 minutes if he broke every speed limit that is.

"The boy's name is Phoenix, you need to ask for a Mr Stephens, show your ID & say that you've been set to watch him & no mention of Gibbs **at all**" Ziva answered, Gibbs had given her strict instructions, no details, he didn't want his son finding out he was alive the wrong way.

That confused Tony even more "What's going on?" he demanded, he didn't like walking into a situation without knowing everything.

"DiNozzo! You will go there and **you** will watch him, you will not let a single soul barring Mr Stephens & Mr Dayle near him & wait for me. If anyone, **anyone**, attempts to take him you shoot them! Then arrest them... and if you utter a single syllable of my name I will headslap you all the way to the moon! Am I clear?" Gibbs finished sternly. He knew Tony would be confused, but he couldn't have his son find out about him the wrong way. He just needed him to get there & keep him safe, he pushed his foot down even harder on the gas propelling the car faster.

"Crystal boss!" Tony replied automatically. He was beyond confused but knew that right now his boss wasn't really in a sharing mood, whatever was going on was serious, very serious. He pushed his foot down on the gas propelling the car faster.

McGee was jolted in his seat by the sudden thrust forward "Tony? Do you have to drive like Gibbs?"

"Right now, yes Probie, something tells me we need to get there as fast as possible, so buckle up" Tony replied.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Not quite sure, but whatever it is, it's got Gibbs acting even worse than when Ari was on the scene" Tony replied.

McGee's eyes widened "Worse?" he really didn't think that was possible.

Tony didn't answer he just concentrated on his driving, at this speed it was requiring all his attention, he saw he was going at least 90m/h (150km/h), his phone rang again "who is it probie?"

"Ahh, the Director" McGee answered.

"Ignore it" Tony answered.

"you nuts?" McGee asked.

"I don't know what's going on, how do I explain it to her? We're supposed to be in the middle of man hunt. Rule 18 McGee, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission" Tony said.

McGee couldn't believe Tony was going to try to use a Gibbs rule against the Director, but it wasn't his call, so it let it go.

Tony pulled up into the parking lot of the campsite, he'd managed to get there in 30 minutes, he had a strange feeling he'd broken ever speed limit between here & DC & was certain he saw at least 4 speed camera's go off, but he doubted Gibbs would care & that he'd take care of it.

"Looks like the site's up that trail Tony" McGee noted.

Tony nodded as he grabbed his rifle & lead the way up the trail, it was still pretty dark, but they both had torches, it took about 10 minutes to reach the campsite & were a little surprised to see it fully lit, all the lights were on, he wondered why, it wasn't even 5am!

Mr Dayle saw 2 men come into view, both had vests on with NCIS across the front, though he thought he might be the agents, he had to be sure, one had a rifle! "Hold up!"

Tony saw the guy, he was by no means small, well over 6 ft & solidly built, he had military haircut & was holding a massive mag-light in his hand, it looked more like a massive baton, he was in his mid 40's he guessed. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. This is Special Agent McGee, we're looking for Mr Stephens or Mr Dayle"

"ID's!" Mr Dayle asserted.

Both men held out their ID's for Mr Dayle to look at.

Satisfied they were agents, he let out a breath "Ok, I'm John Dayle, Terry Stephens is over here with Phoenix, do you know what's going on?"

"Our instructions are to not let Phoenix out of our site until our boss gets here & to not let anyone near him apart from you & Stephens" Tony replied, as they approached some cabins.

"Stephens" Dayle called.

Tim watched as Stephens came out, he was just a tall & solid as Dayle & could definitely tell this guy had been in the service.

"They NCIS?" Stephens asked.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

Stephens eyed him "Phoenix is in here, don't suppose you've got an explanation?"

"They don't" Dayle replied.

Stephens motioned them in.

"Stay out here probie" Tony instructed.

Tim nodded.

Dayle eyed the young kid "You have any backups on you?"

"Ah, yes, why?" Tim asked.

"hand it over" Dayle instructed.

Tim eye's widened "Ahh, no"

Dayle got closer "Look, I can understand your hesitation, you don't know me. But what I know is that I don't want to see harm come to that boy, or any of the kids up here, so I will do what I can to protect them all, oh & I've been handling weapons since before you were born, hand it over"

Tim swallowed & he reached down for his backup, this guy was like Gibbs, a marine? "here, marines?"

Dayle smirked "army"

Tony entered the room behind Stephens & saw a young boy sitting on a bed, he looked no more 10, maybe 11, he was perched in the far corner of the bed with his knees right up against his chest & he was hugging his legs.

"Phoenix, this is Anthony, one of the NCIS agents your sister sent" Stephens said as he sat down next to him, he'd been scared ever since he'd heard from Kelly.

Tony put on his best smile, he could tell the kid was scared "Hi, you can call me Tony"

Nix looked up & eyed him, trying to work out why his sister would send him "Hi"

Tony got a first look at the kids face & hair, it was red! and that stare was off-putting & familiar, he got a funny feeling about this kid, but what did the teacher mean by the fact that his sister had them? Gibbs had sent them, what was going on?

Stephens motioned Tony outside "Cabin's only got 1 door, he's safe in here"

While Tony came outside, he didn't budge from the doorway, remembering Gibbs instructions, watch him.

"You have no idea what's going on yet you've obviously been told to not let him out of your sight, what exactly do you know?" Stephens asked as he too stood close to the doorway.

"Like I told Mr Dayle, we've just been given instructions to not let him out of our sight & to not allow anyone baring you two near him until our boss gets here" Tony re-explained "what do you know?"

"All we know is that the kids grandfather may have sent some guys to get him" Stephens answered, he could see the puzzled looks on both Tony & Tim "Let's just say he's not the kind of guy that I want to see come anywhere near Phoenix or his sister, bad news guy. You know nothing about the situation or these kids?"

"Our boss isn't really one for sharing when he doesn't want to, is that a marine thing?" Tony asked, he was suspicious this guy was a marine, or at the very least in one of the military branches.

Dayle smirked "yea, that's a marine thing"

Stephens let out a smirk too "think I like your boss already"

Tony smiled, he looked around, "what's the setup?"

"Phoenix's whole year is up here, that's 60 boys, another 8 teachers. They're all in the rec room which is on the other side of these cabins, they're doing an indoor bootcamp experience as best as the teachers can manage. We don't want to scare of the other boys" Stevens explained.

"You can only get close to the road from the direction you came from the south, to the north & west it turns into quite dense forest, to the east a small river, if they're going to come from anywhere anytime soon, it will be from the south" Dayle added.

Tony nodded, knowing to trust these men's guts "ok, probie do a quick sweep anyway".

Tim nodded & headed off with Dayle.

"Agent DiNozzo" Stephens said calmly, he waited for Tony to look at him "While I can appreciate you are here to keep Phoenix safe, I wont risk the lives of any of my fellow teachers or kids, to me their safety is just as paramount as Phoenix's is"

Tony understood where this guy was coming from "Myself & Agent McGee will do all we can to protect everyone Mr Stephens, that you can certain of, not just Phoenix" though this kid was the most important.

"Good, glad that's cleared up" Stephens was starting to like the cut of this guy "and so you know we've got your backs".

Tony nodded again in understanding.

All four men kept close watch on their surroundings, as time went past the darkness was subsiding & the first rays of sunlight befell the campsite.

Tony had guessed that Gibbs & Ziva were coming from Portsmouth & based on that and Gibbs's driving, should be arriving fairly soon, the silence was rocked though by the sound of gunfire. Tony tensed immediately & had seen the others do likewise "probie stay here"

"Tony, Gi...boss told **you** watch him, I'll go" McGee replied, almost saying his name before catching himself, he had to admit though he would have preferred to remain behind but Gibbs had told Tony to watch him explicitly.

Tony looked at his junior partner, he knew he was right, but it still cut him the wrong way "just be careful" he saw that Dayle had already gone somewhere.

"He's gone to cover the other boys, I wont risk their lives" Stephens said, though he knew sending one man alone was a risky move, as he told Tony his first priority was the safety of his boys & fellow teachers.

Tony nodded in understanding, he checked his rifle & took a few steps away from the cabin giving him a clearer view of the area, he needed to be ready for anything, he just couldn't help but feel guilt at sending McGee out on his own.

Stephens quickly went into the room, he could see Phoenix was shaking "Phoenix, look at me"

Nix looked up at him, he'd heard the shots & became petrified immediately.

Stephens looked him in the eye "Nothing is going to happen to you, I wont let anyone take you nor let anything happen to you. I make that promise to you as a marine & you know that when a marine makes a promise..."

"he means it" Nix whispered.

Stephens smiled "that's right son, so sit tight, I'm sure your sister will be here soon enough & I wont let anything happen to her either"

Nix nodded.

Tony saw Stephens come back out & handed him his backup "figure a marine knows what to do with this"

Stephens accepted the weapon & readied himself, he heard more gunfire, but it sounded like there were 2 parties firing at each other. How bad was this guy?

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Tony & Tim got there in time! But oh no.. gun shots! Is it Quinn? What is going on?**

**How are Gibbs & Kelly doing? How will he react when everything starts to come out? Will Kelly make it all the way & not get sick? and will they get to the campsite in time?**

**More up soon, so stay tuned! I always love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks! To the newest followers & favourites, welcome! It gives me a warm feeling inside seeing those numbers climb. And I am always very happy to read reviews, so to my reviewers, you all rock! I just love hearing your comments & know that I do take what you say on board to try to make this story even better!**

**Now, let's see how Gibbs & Kelly are doing... **

* * *

Gibbs didn't want to bring it up while they were driving but he needed some answers "Angel, why is mum in Houston, if both of you are here?"

Kelly swallowed "She made a deal with Mac to get us away from him"

"What kind of deal?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we not talk about it while your driving?" Kelly asked, she knew that it wasn't the right time, she didn't want him to react to while driving, it probably wouldn't end well.

Gibbs got the feeling it was something he really wouldn't like "that bad?"

Kelly just nodded.

"ok baby" Gibbs agreed, he tried to steel himself to hear whatever news it was.

Ziva sat there in silence, she just kept flashing looks between father & daughter, neither were talking both looked preoccupied with numerous thoughts going through their heads, it had a been a good half hour before the silence was interrupted by her phone.

Ziva looked at the message & breathed a sigh of relief "They're there Gibbs, they're watching him"

Kelly let out a massive sigh of relief, thank heavens! Though she didn't know these men, if her dad said they could trust them to keep her brother safe, she'd believe it. She wanted to believe in her dad again.

Gibbs too let out a sigh of relief "They'll keep him safe Kell, I promise"

Kelly listened to her dad say _'I promise'_, the last time he said that was before he shipped out & he said _'he promised he'd come home to her'_, that didn't really happen... she could get mad, she kinda wanted to know why he never came to look for them. She guessed that Mac had made him believe they died, but how'd he been able to pull the wool over her dad's eyes? It was one thing to do it to a kid, but to a grown adult who would have required more proof, how'd he do it? how'd her dad not seen through it? She shelved those thought though, not wanting to get caught up in those emotions right now.

Gibbs had so many thoughts going through his mind, why did Kelly have F1 privileges? What kind of deal did Shannon have to make? Was Shannon ok & what would her reaction be to him? What was his boy like? Did they have any good moments? He just started to imagine all the moments he'd missed out on, and he was getting angry. First step he knew was to get to his son, next step, get his wife. Then he would get Mac & seriously hurt him! and that was putting it nicely.

Ziva could tell they were getting close to the campsite & the mood in the car hadn't really changed, father & daughter remained silent both lost in their own thoughts. Though one thing she noticed was that Kelly was getting greener by the mile, she looked like she was going to be sick!

Gibbs saw a sign for the campsite as he flashed a look at his daughter, she was green as a marine! "We're almost there angel, hang on!" the last thing he wanted was for her to throw up in the car & not be able to help & sooth her through it.

"Don't think I can" Kelly said trying to hold back the urge.

Gibbs eye's widened at that but he saw the entrance to parking lot & then Tony's car. He pulled up next to it & came to such a sudden stop that he felt it himself, seeing too that Ziva had lurched forward through no fault of her own except the motion of the car.

Kelly felt the car suddenly stop & was lurched forward, but she didn't waste any time, she madly scrambled to get her seatbelt off, which eventually happened with the help of her dad & she almost fell out of the car in her scramble, she was going to hurl!

Gibbs helped his girl out of her seatbelt & just as she fell out of the car he jumped out himself & raced around the car to her. He got to her just as the first lot was coming up, he went down instantly, pulling her hair back to get it out of the way & rubbing her back. Not wanting her to empty her stomach on the dirt, between the cars & seeing a rubbish bin right next to a bench, he managed to move her to the seat, so she could at least sit down & lean over the bin.

Kelly felt herself being guided & just let it happen, she was much too preoccupied to be thinking about anything really. She suddenly saw a bin come into her sight & released the next lot into in, thankful she was also sitting down.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Just let it out" Gibbs whispered. He always hated this, the mere fact she felt bad enough to vomit made him feel horrible. Frankly though given his driving he was quite impressed she'd managed to hold it in until they got here, but it was coming out well & truly now.

"Everything will be ok Kells" Gibbs whispered as he continued to try to sooth her through it, but then he heard her retch. He repositioned himself moving from beside her to behind her, so that he could better help her through this part by rubbing her upper back & neck, that used to help. He remembered two things, one this was the part he hated the most because the action of retching actually made her stretch her body to try to get the contents out, so it hurt her. The second was that it meant it was almost over, because it meant her stomach was basically empty & she was bringing up the last of the fluids "almost over my angel" he whispered.

Ziva had moved the car to the other side of Tony's to move it away from the vomit & was now just staying by them trying to give the pair space, she saw Gibbs the father take centre stage, he was caring & soothing her, while looking pained at her pain. She realised that he knew exactly what to do or the routine of it, because of the way he repositioned himself at one point or another. She saw him motion her to get a bottle of water, which she did straight away.

Kelly was bent over the bin feeling horrible, it had been a while since she'd last been in this situation given she'd been the sole driver for her & Nix, but it's been much much longer since she'd had her dad to sooth her through it, she knew it was all finished but she just sat there staring down into the dark bin, everything was just so screwed up.

Gibbs rubbed his girl back as he passed her some water "take some water angel" he said, he waited & took it back after she took some. He sat down next to her.

Kelly was thankful for the water, it took the taste of vomit away, but not the rest of how she felt. She just started crying, sobbing really & couldn't help but feel thankful when her dad brought her around & into his embrace.

Gibbs heart broke when his girl started crying over the bin & he immediately turned her around & brought her into his hold, trying his best to sooth the sobs "I'm here angel, everything's going to be ok"

Having been in her dad's hold Kelly gripped her dad as much as possible and just cried, she'd missed the feeling of total security his embrace brought.

Gibbs felt his girl grip him tightly & cry even harder, it pained him but he only gripped her tighter "I'm here angel, dad's here"

Kelly was sobbing, but she needed to tell her dad before she saw Nix "mum tried to get all of us away from him but he wouldn't budge, all she could do was get me & Nix away"

Gibbs was having to really focus to understand what she was saying because she was sobbing between every word, sometimes even in the middle of a word.

"He... he only let us leave if... " Kelly cried, she just couldn't finish the sentence.

"If what angel?" Gibbs prodded gently, wondering what condition the bastard put on them.

"if Nix thought... mum died" Kelly sobbed into him.

Gibbs was shocked, surely she didn't say what she did, but the way she was crying, scratch that utterly sobbing maybe that is what she said, he just had to check "angel, are you telling me that your brother thinks mum is dead?"

Kelly just nodded "it was the only way he'd allowed us to go & mum said we had to get away from him" she sobbed.

Gibbs thought the level of anger he already had for Mac was as high as could be, but he was wrong, this new piece of information had propelled it even higher. He was utterly furious at the man, he was going to rip his head off & then shoot him!

Ziva had heard Gibbs question & saw Kelly nod & was utterly stunned, she had heard bits of what Kelly had said so she was positively shocked & could understand Gibbs look of utter fury, she couldn't believe a man would something like to a family, no wait, she honestly wouldn't have put it past her father, but her father was a very different proposition.

"I tried to say no & that she had to come too, but she F1'd me, said I had to take Nix & get away from him, said no matter what I had to protect him. She had to quit work & stay at home with him" Kelly continued to sob.

Gibbs just held onto his girl as she continued to sob the story, his heart was shattering with every sentence.

"Mum didn't want Nix to grow up another a minute with him, Mac treated him like shit. Mum said it was because he's too much like you. She wanted to get us both away anyway she could. We came to DC 5 months ago & I've only spoken to mum a few times since" Kelly said, trying to get her tears under control, tried "How do I even tell Nix, he's going to hate me" she sobbed, that was one thing she was certain about as well as being utterly petrified about.

Gibbs had to admit he was still trying to comprehend everything, hearing that Mac treated his son like shit made in boil yet again, but the small glimpse into his son that he was like him made him feel partly good . But there was one thing he knew, none of this was his girl's fault, he lift her head to him "Look at me Kelly" he waited for her to open her tear filled eyes to him "this is **not your** fault, none of it! There is only one person responsible for it all & that is Mac and for it, I will deal with him."

"I know it's not my fault, but all Nix knows was that I, **I** dragged him half way across the country! Yea, he hated Mac, but I took him away from his friends when he thought his world had caved in!" Kelly cried back. She knew this stupid mess was no one's fault baring Mac, he was a bastard! But in her brother's eyes she had been the one to decide to move them & while he had liked getting away from Mac, he really didn't like having to leave all his friends.

"We'll explain it to him Kells, together. We'll make him understand that what you did wasn't your call & that it was to get him away from Mac. It will all be ok" Gibbs said as reassuringly as possible. He was now facing the prospect of a having to have a very serious conversation with his son, a son he hadn't even met yet! He was however glad that she knew it wasn't her fault.

After a few more minutes of caressing the tears away from his girl Gibbs knew they should get themselves up to his boy, while he knew Tony was there with him & he was at the campsite's entrance, he wanted to get there himself "come on angel, let's go see your brother. Everything will be ok"

Kelly nodded & wiped her tearing eyes with her sleeve.

Ziva led the way up the path as she saw Gibbs walking side by side with his daughter, he had an arm around her trying to help comfort her.

Gibbs had his girl under his arm as he followed Ziva who he'd made take point "I know your scared about talking with your brother, but it will be ok. I know he loves you, he can't not. So it will..." he had planned on continuing but a gun shot rang out & he instantly threw them both to the ground making sure he was on top of his girl covering her as much as possible.

Kelly had been listening to her dad, but almost as soon as the sound rang out her dad had basically thrown her to the ground & laid himself on top of her, it freaked her out the speed at which he did it, but she didn't feel the thud she thought she would, he'd obviously made sure to somehow get her down 'gently' if that was possible?

Ziva immediately tensed & spun around as soon as she heard the shot. She saw Gibbs had Kelly on the ground trying to shield her. With her weapon drawn she surveyed the direction she thought the shot came from & spotted movement "I see them Gibbs, stay here."

Gibbs nodded, he held Ziva's backup immediately taking the safety off. While he knew Ziva going alone wasn't ideal, there was not a chance in hell he'd leave Kelly alone. He quickly looked around to see if there was anywhere he could move them to, lying on the path wasn't exactly the best place, it was way too open. He saw a massive tree trunk not too far away & knew that was the best option, of all the crappy options "Everything's going to be ok Kelly, I'm going to move us quickly to some cover, just let me guide you"

Receiving a nod Gibbs quickly lifted himself & Kelly off the ground & moved them at record speed to the base of tree. Gibbs pushed Kelly down into a crouched position & stood over her, trying to cover every side of her. He did a quick surveillance of the area around them & saw no threat coming from the immediate area. He focused himself on Ziva as she got further into the trees. Another shot rang out & he immediately threw himself down to cover his girl even more.

Kelly was crouching down being utterly covered by her dad & was beyond scared, she knew it was Quinn, or his men at least she suddenly realised why she was so scared, it wasn't that she was scared for herself, ok, she was scared for herself, but she was more scared for her brother! "Phoenix! We have to get to him!" she cried "arrghh" she yelled as another shot rang out.

"Shh angel, I wont let anything happen to you" Gibbs reassured her "My guys are with Phoenix, he'll be ok. As soon as it's clear we will get up there" he whispered as he tried to calm her, but truth be told he was petrified & felt utterly torn, he wanted nothing more than to stay here & protect his girl, but he also felt a very desperate need to charge up to the campsite & make sure his son was ok.

Gibbs just covered his girl, hoping no praying that Tony would take care of his son while he waited for Ziva to take care of Quinn, or at least drive them away far enough for them to get up to the campsite.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Kelly is ok for now, but what will Gibbs do when he eventually gets his hands on Mac? **

**Everyone now seems to be caught up in this gunfire, will they all be ok? Is it Quinn? How will Ziva & McGee go chasing them down? Can Gibbs & Tony keep Kelly & Nix safe?**

**I always love to hear what your thoughts/comments are, so review away! More up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks, to my newest followers & favourites, YAY! Welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I really love reading your thought/comments, so keep them coming!**

**Now, let's see how Ziva & McGee will go...**

* * *

Ziva had to admit it was strange seeing Gibbs not go straight after the men who'd been shooting at them, normally he would be the first to race after anyone who'd shot at any of them. She realised though his priorities had changed, he was more concerned with his daughter's safety than getting the man & she knew he knew she could handle that. She would get them & make them pay!

She saw a few men all in a cluster, they were firing straight at her & she was seeking protection behind the trees while pursuing them & returning fire, trying to get them all. "Stop! NCIS!" she yelled.

With no response, not that she really thought they'd stop she continued to pursue them further into the forrest, she barely missed a shot when she suddenly heard another gun shot ring out, but this one didn't come towards her, no it was aimed at the men & came from an area to her left, from further up towards the campsite. She looked & tried to make out who it could be, was it Tony? was it McGee? She just couldn't tell.

* * *

McGee headed off in pursuit of the gunfire, truth be told, he would have given anything to have Tony come with him, while he'd been an agent a few years already, this kind of stuff especially on his own kinda freaked him out & for all of Tony's antics, the guy calmed him down during these moments with his total devotion to having his six. He stemmed those thoughts, they'd do him no service right now, he was an NCIS agent & could handle this.

As he headed down the path he did his best to recognise which directions the shots were coming from & soon realised it was to his left, he veered off the path & into the trees, doing his best to walk quickly, quietly and alert, as the gunfire continued to rein he was convinced that it was coming from 2 separate parties firing at each other.

As he got further into the dense forest his thoughts were confirmed, he saw a group of men all firing their weapons, as he scanned the direction they were firing towards, he saw her, it was Ziva! He moved quickly, she was taking quite heavy fire, but given she was Ziva, she was still managing to fire back. He wondered where Gibbs was though? He scanned the area looking for his boss, but couldn't see him anywhere.

He knew the men firing at Ziva hadn't seen him yet, so he moved closer he was now at a rough 100 deg angle to where Ziva was, he wanted to take fire away from her, he didn't know if his boss was hurt or what the story was. So he wanted to give her time to handle whatever she had to. Standing half behind a massive tree for protection, he aimed his weapon at the men & let off a round of shots straight at them.

Having drawn their attention, McGee pulled back to the complete cover of the tree now that the men were firing at him.

Ziva could see that the men were now having to split their fire towards her & whoever the other person was. Sensing a chance to corner them, she continued to attempt to suppress their fire with her own, she just hoped the other person would do likewise as she kept moving forward, forcing them further & further away from Gibbs & Kelly, as well as the campsite, where Nix was.

McGee saw Ziva not even take a minute to compose herself or do anything, she started to instantly fire & move forward. He could see was trying to drive them backwards, instantly realising he needed to help, he moved himself forward firing on them himself, helping to push them back. He wondered though where Gibbs was, he would normally be the one leading this charge, where was he? and who were these men?

As Ziva got closer to the men, she could see they were also on the edge of the forest, if she didn't get close & fast, they'd be gone again, she wanted to get these guys! It was now that she made 2 discovery's, the first was she saw that it was McGee who was helping her corner & push these men back. The other was that she'd managed to a clear line of sight on the men & it was Quinn! It was the same men from the pier! Her fury kicked into another gear, she managed to make eye contact with McGee, motioning that they need to drive into these men & fast.

McGee was continuing to push these men back, they'd been going a fair distance, but hadn't managed to really gain much ground on the men. He then managed to get eye contact with Ziva, he saw her motion that a rush was required, he first thought was why? His second thought was really? A rush amongst all these trees? He wasn't sure if that was really a good idea. He knew however, it wouldn't work at all if only Ziva was to do it, so he nodded in agreement.

Ziva took a deep a breath & saw the men were between rounds, she made the instant decision to rush them. She stormed towards them, firing as she went. She was comforted when she saw McGee doing likewise. "Drop your weapons!" she shouted again & again.

"Drop your weapons!" McGee shouted as he rushed them too, he was getting closer to Ziva, they were now only 30 feet apart & both were gaining on the men.

Ziva fired as she realised the men were now mere feet away from a clearing, it looked like a road.

Quinn was pissed off, the friends he thought were close, were no where near close, they'd been called to head elsewhere by their boss, so he'd had to have rushed up. He hadn't managed to beat Gibbs here at all, he'd been caught up because one of his men had actually been hit by this damn chick & he'd had to stop off to grab another guy & drop the injured one off. Now he was getting pushed away by her again! He couldn't wait to take her head on, he'd rip her to shreds for even daring to come up against him.

He would have gone head on with her, he wanted her, he wanted Gibbs! He was going to make that bastard pay! He had wanted to grab the boy, he'd gotten so much satisfaction from throwing Kelly into the water & was a little disappointed to have seen her ok & with Gibbs. He did however know there was one part, one piece of the puzzle that he could get his hands on, with that he came up with a new plan.

"I think you should remember something!" Quinn called, his men were all behind him, one already making a beeline for a car.

"What's that?" Ziva called back incensed, this guy was relentless, he was arrogant too.

"You might have saved these 2 precious brats, they've had a tough life, what being raised in a mansion! and all" Quinn sneered before continuing "but there's one piece of the puzzle which you will not get to before it's too late! Before long & she'll never be heard from again!"

"and you think that threat will make me stop trying to shoot you?" Ziva retorted, it was dangerous game she'd started, but she had to do something.

Quinn sneered "Honey, I'd never expect you to stop coming after me, but it's not me that has direct access to her. My boss is within walking distance of her. One call, she disappears!"

McGee was trying to keep the men all in his sight, but he had no clue as to what he was talking about, what woman were they speaking about? It seemed though that Ziva knew exactly what they were discussing, what was going on?

"Then I don't think I'll allow you to leave, just to make sure you don't make that call" Ziva retorted.

Quinn actually laughed "That might be an idea, yes. But my boss is waiting for my call, I don't call & he will still go ahead with making her disappear"

"Then it doesn't matter if I shoot you or not" Ziva sneered as she let off a shot straight at him.

Quinn ducked, but the bullet had still grazed his shoulder "bitch!" he yelled infuriated, he let off another barrage of shots directly at her.

Even though Ziva had ducked out of the line of fire, she felt satisfied that she'd at least gotten him.

"I was going to play somewhat nice, but fuck you! and more importantly Fuck Gibbs! She'll live... but he'll never find her & she'll spend her days wondering what she did to deserve it & how her precious brats are!" Quinn yelled, he was really mad now!

Ziva made a move to rise again but she was suddenly pinned down with gunfire & lots of it, she looked over to McGee who was also pinned down, it took a few moments but she was finally able to peek her head up to survey the scene & saw the men all loading up into the cars. Rushing on the road she let out a final barrage of fire at the car that was speeding away.

McGee had rushed behind Ziva & let out a similar barrage of bullets, still having no clue as to why he was firing at these men & who they were. He watched as they sped away, before turning to Ziva who he saw kick at tree stump in frustration.

"Ahh... Ziva" McGee started, he just didn't know what to say.

Ziva flashed him a look "I will kill him!" she said determinedly "this is a favour I will do for Gibbs"

McGee's eye's widened, the utter hatred she spoke with was overwhelming.

Ziva took a moment to compose herself, she then knew she had to get back to Gibbs, he'd be anxious and would want to know they were safe, she started heading back towards the path.

* * *

Gibbs kept a tight hold of his girl as he continued to hear the gunfire, as he flashed looks around constantly making sure that no threats were headed their way. He had numerous concerns, sending Ziva out on her own was a very risky move, yes he knew could handle herself, but he was never one to send his team members somewhere on their own in these circumstances. He was praying that Ziva could keep them away from the campsite, away from his son & just hoped Tony would keep him safe.

"Shh angel, not going to let anything happen to you again" Gibbs said trying to calm her, he was feeling her shake.

* * *

Tony stood scanning the perimeter, his gut was still churning at having his probie go out on his own. He knew though where he had to stay, he was just really confused & the fact that something evidentially so serious was going on was a mix he didn't like one little bit. He flashed a look at the man standing not far from him, suddenly this Mr Stephens, was now his partner, was now someone he had to rely on.

"I assure you Agent DiNozzo, you're not in this on your own. Something is up & I will do whatever necessary to take these men down. I don't take kindly to people threatening my boys!" Mr Stephens stated.

Tony nodded, he seemed so like Gibbs, it made him feel better.

* * *

McGee followed Ziva, he was watching her & she was still looking very uptight & scanning the area "Ziva, what's going on?"

Ziva flashed a look at him, unsure exactly what to say "Someone made a very bad decision & is going to pay"

Again her statement confused McGee "Ah, ok. But where's Gibbs?"

Ziva again flashed him a look "up ahead" was all she said.

"He stayed behind while you went after those guys?" McGee asked utterly stunned, that was not Gibbs, at all!

Ziva didn't reply, they were nearing the path, as soon as she saw Gibbs she spoke "All clear Gibbs, they took off again"

McGee yet again got confused, but that was nothing compared with the shock in what he saw, Gibbs was huddled against a tree, he was just sitting here, what was he doing? but then he saw her.. Gibbs had moved revealing he hadn't just been taking cover for himself, but he'd been literally covering someone else, entirely. Who on earth was this girl? What was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Way to go Ziva! Way to go McGee! But what exactly is Quinn planning for Shannon? Will Gibbs be able to get to her in time? **

**But first, how will Kelly go speaking to Nix? How will McGee, Tony & the others take the news that they're about to hear?**

**I always love hearing your thoughts/comments, so please review away! More up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks! To my newest followers & favourites, welcome! Glad to have you onboard! To my most awesome reviews, you rock! I love hearing all your thoughts/comments!**

**Now, let's see how Kelly goes... how will Nix take it all? Can Kelly handle it? and just how confused will Tony & McGee get before they work it out?**

* * *

Hearing Ziva Gibbs let out a massive sigh of relief, thank heavens was all he thought. He drew back from Kelly & caressed her hair "They've gone angel, it's going to be ok"

Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief too, but she was totally shaken, she'd never really been in a situation where real gun fire happened, yes she'd fired on the range & heard others fire, but this was nothing like that.

"Shh angel, they've gone, can't hurt you. I wont let them" Gibbs said as he continued to try to reassure her, he wanted though to stand her up, they still needed to get up to the campsite, to his boy "up we get Kell" he said as he helped her stand.

Ziva waited a short distance from Gibbs, to allow for some privacy while he helped his daughter, once he'd stood them up, she went closer "it was Quinn, we pushed them back & they took off"

Gibbs fury rose yet again, he wanted to get his hands on this guy, but felt his girl shudder at the guy's name, he rubbed her back as she stood in his embrace "bully's always run when challenged" he said, trying to stay calm, knowing if he calmed down, it would help her calm down.

Ziva wanted to convey what he'd said to her, but knew this was not the time, especially with Kelly in earshot, she turned to McGee who was just standing a few feet away still in a little shock "Let's go McGee, we've got point".

McGee followed Ziva & saw Gibbs and this girl start slowly walking up behind them, he really wanted to ask Ziva what was going on "Ziva?"

Ziva flashed him a look, what on earth could she say? "I'll explain later, for now we have to get up to the campsite"

McGee wanted to press harder but thought better of it, he just kept point with Ziva, wondering who the girl was & on earth was going on?!

As they neared the campsite Gibbs saw the lights, he stopped them "Kell, can you do this?" he asked softly.

Kelly was feeling more calm than she'd been a few minutes ago & knew what her dad meant, she was going to have to speak to he brother before her dad showed himself, otherwise it would totally scare him & she did want to do it the 'right' way, if there was even a right way "don't have much choice... I can do it"

Gibbs knew she was right, he couldn't go up there, so she didn't have a choice, he leaned in & whispered "you're not alone angel, I'm right here, not going anywhere. You're strong, Gibbs's aren't built any other way, you can do it, just tell him about me, leave mum until I'm with you, that we will do together, ok?"

Kelly nodded in agreement, having given one last hug to her dad she pulled herself away & headed up towards the lights, Ziva had started walking with her instantly.

"McGee! Move!" Gibbs ordered, motioning that he had to go with her as well.

"Right boss" McGee replied taking off too, he barely heard a word that got said between Gibbs & the girl, all he'd managed to hear was that maybe her name was some form of Kell, Kelly perhaps?

Gibbs followed, but stopped on the edge of the darkness, not wanting to show himself. He saw Tony standing in the open not far from the row of cabins, he could tell he was still on high alert. He then looked to the man standing not too far from Tony, he recognised the haircut, the stance, this was Mr Stephens clearly, he didn't see a man standing there, he saw a marine, a marine who was clearly on alert, just like Tony. He felt another sense of relief, this man was clearly protective of his boys. He took a few deep breaths as he watched his girl walk towards them.

* * *

Tony stood scanning the perimeter, it had been a short while since he'd heard the last lot of gunfire. He couldn't stop thinking about McGee, had he been hit? Was he ok? He started wondering how much longer he could wait before rushing off to check on him.

He was about a make a call about heading off when he noticed movement coming from the path, he tensed instantly, but then he saw... McGee **and** Ziva! But wait there was another girl just behind them, who on earth was she?

Mr Stephens was getting concerned, it had been a little while since they'd heard gunfire & that only meant one of two things, one McGee had gotten the assailants or two, and he seriously hoped not but that they got McGee, in which case, they'd be getting up here quickly.

He then noticed movement, he tensed taking the safety off his weapon, he was about to turn to Tony to see if he knew the lady, but then he saw McGee... then he saw Kelly! He breathed a sigh of relief, thank heavens she was ok! He hadn't even wanted to contemplate what he would do if something had happened to her. He turned taking a few steps towards the cabin "Phoenix, your sister is here"

* * *

Nix was sitting on the bed in the cabin, with every gunshot he got more & more scared, he was downright petrified that something would happen to his sister, she was all he had left & he just didn't know what he would do without her! He lost his mum, he'd never even known his dad, all he had was his sister, he couldn't loose her too! He buried his head into himself.

Nix heard his teacher call, his sister was here? He jumped up & ran outside, he saw her walking towards him, all the emotions that he'd been feeling suddenly came out, he ran as fast as he could "Kelly! Kelly!"

Kelly saw her brother start running & screaming her name, seeing him brought her emotions to the fore too, she started to run to him too, she just wanted to take hold of him!

It barely took a minute, but Nix threw himself up into her, & she just held onto him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go.

"Please don't leave me again Kell, pleeaaasseee" Nix cried into his sister, who he was totally wrapped around.

Kelly let a few tears run down her face "I'll never leave you Nixy, never. I'm here... I'm here"

Tony & McGee both looked on at the scene in front of them, neither knew what was going on, who were these siblings?

Ziva's heart was torn as she watched the boy throw himself into his sister, he was obviously scared, it pained her, she just wondered how Gibbs was coping.

* * *

Gibbs tensed as he heard Mr Stephens call out, he focused his sight on the cabin doorway where he presumed his son would come out of, he realised he didn't even ask Kelly what his son looked like! But he didn't have a moment to contemplate. He saw a small boy come barrelling out of the door & screaming for Kelly.

What caught Gibbs first was the pain in his voice, he'd obviously been utterly petrified, that itself almost sent him running himself to him, but he forced himself to remain still. He then saw his girl take off towards him, she was obviously feeling what he'd felt. Watching them embrace both filled his heart with joy & broke it. He'd missed on so many years of watching them grow both individually & as siblings, he'd make someone pay for that alone!

As he watched Kelly just stand there holding her brother, who was wrapped around her something hit him. His head was buried into her neck & he could see his hair - it was red! He had his mothers hair! Wow was all Gibbs thought, it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Mr Stephens felt a mix of relief & happiness at seeing the pair embrace, after allowing them a few moments, he approached them "Kelly, are you ok?"

Kelly raised her head from her brother to look at him, she was too taken with emotions, so she just nodded.

Mr Stephens nodded in understanding "is there anything I can do? anything you need?"

Kelly just moved her head in the direction of the cabin, hoping he'd get it.

"Take as much time as you need. With everything now ok, I'm going to let the others know that everything is fine, if you need anything at all, just holler, ok?" Mr Stephens said gently.

Kelly nodded & walked to the cabin, never putting her brother down, while he was 13, he was a small 13, she knew she could manage the short walk with him & didn't want to let go of him anyway.

Tony saw Mr Stephens head off, as well as the siblings head into the cabin & close the door, he moved closer to Ziva, who he saw was scanning the perimeter "Ziva? Care to share what's going? McGee?" he finished looking at him.

McGee looked between his team mates "she hasn't told me anything, not a word"

Ziva took a breath "I did. I said someone has made a mistake & will pay! Pay dearly!"

That confused Tony "what mistake? who? and where's Gibbs? who are those two?" he had so many questions.

"Tony! Don't say his name! But he's close, I assure you. They're...I'll explain later, we have to stay alert, just in case" Ziva said, she had no clue what Gibbs was ok with her saying, they didn't even know he had a wife & child that he lost, supposedly lost.

Tony didn't get why they weren't allowed to utter his name & had momentarily forgotten, but he didn't like that answer "I want answers soon! Do you know how many times the Directors called me? She's probably thinking of having me re-posted to some far flung station, or worse, Agent Afloat!"

"He will deal with the Director, you wont be going anywhere" Ziva replied, knowing Gibbs would take care of it.

Tony just huffed.

* * *

Kelly went inside, having closed the door for privacy she sat them down on the bed, she was rubbing her brothers her back, trying to sooth his stream of tears "It's going to be ok Nixy, we're going to be fine"

"It was Quinn wasn't it?" Nix cried, still buried into her, he knew it was too good to be true, knew they wouldn't be able to get away from their grandfather that easy!

"Yes, but those agents forced him away, he's gone, can't hurt you" Kelly replied holding him tight.

"Who are they?" Nix asked finally coming up from his sisters hold.

Kelly took a deep breath, he was sitting in her lap, she wiped his tears away "We'll get to that. But there's something I need to talk to you about, I know what I'm going to say is going to shock you. I need you to try to be mature about it, can you try for me?"

Nix nodded, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Do you remember my friend Amy Burden?" Kelly asked.

"The one who joined the navy?" Nix asked.

"That's the one" Kelly agreed "well, I got a call to say she was injured on duty & was taken to the hospital down in Portsmouth, as her parents are still back in Houston I thought I would go down & see her, to see if she was ok".

"Is she ok?" Nix said.

Kelly suddenly realised, she never actually got as far with checking on her before she spotted her dad "I'm sure she's ok"

"you don't know?" Nix asked, a little surprised.

"Before I got to her room, I... I..." Kelly stuttered, how would she say it?

"you what?" Nix asked.

"I kinda found someone... someone very very special to this family of ours" Kelly finished, she didn't just want to come out & say it.

"The only person I want you to say you've found is mum" Nix said, while he knew it was impossible his mum was the only other 'very very special' person in his life apart from Kelly & he missed her beyond anything!

Kelly took a deep breath, this was going to be hard "is she the only one?"

Nix looked at his sister confused "yes! There's no one else in this family I want to see!"

"Really? No one at all?" Kelly asked gently.

Nix stared at his sister, what was she asking, of course there was just his mum, his family had always just been him, his sister & mum, he never counted his grandfather as part of it, his dad died before he was even born, so surely he couldn't be it? "Tell me!"

"D... dad, I found dad Phoenix" Kelly finally said.

Nix eyes went as wide as they could go "WHAT?! He's dead!"

* * *

Ziva heard Nix yell, she wondered how the young boy would take it.

Tony & McGee both shot confused looks at Ziva after the scream, their level of confusion just went up & up.

* * *

"He's alive, I found him at the hospital, he'd been in an accident, he's ok though. Quinn tried to stop me from going back in to him, but dad heard my screams. He saved me from Quinn. We then drove straight here to get you" Kelly explained, as much as necessary at this point in time.

Nix didn't know what to say, what to do "but... where's he been? Why didn't he come looking for us?!"

Kelly took a moment to try to come up with a plan to answer it & not say anything about her mum "I don't know everything, but what I do know is that Mac lied to us, dad didn't die in Desert Storm, but he made us believe he had. He made dad believe we died in that accident when mum was pregnant with you"

Nix looked at his sister utterly shocked & dumbfounded, his dad was alive? Several things hit him at once, he jumped up "How'd Mac do it? Dad should have realised! Mum should have realised!... He doesn't even know about me! Anything about me!" that probably scared him the most.

"I told him about you & he loves you Phoenix, he loved you the minute, the second I told him about you!" Kelly insisted grabbing him by his shoulders "He loves you!"

Nix stared into his sister's eyes, he could see she meant it "but... I don't get it.. how?" he demanded, something else then hit him "Mum! Mum died thinking dad was dead!" he cried.

Kelly swallowed, she couldn't ignore that pain, and as much as her dad said they'd tackle it together she had to say something "Phoenix, I'm sorry! I'm soo soo sorry!"

"What for?" Nix asked, he was really confused.

"I lied to you" Kelly answered "but I didn't have a choice, he didn't give us a choice"

"What are you talking about?" Nix asked, he was so confused & now he was getting scared, what was she talking about?

"Mum wanted to get all of us away from Mac, but he wouldn't budge. So she tried to get us away from him, she didn't want you to spend another minute growing up anywhere near him" Kelly started.

"Guess she got her wish" Nix said looking at the ground, he missed his mum so very much & now to know his dad was alive somehow made it even worse.

Oh gosh Kelly thought, how would she say this? He was going to hate her "The reason I believe that Mac was able to pull it off & lie to all of us, is because it's not the only time he's done something like that."

Nix just stared at her not really understanding.

"The way we got out of Houston was because Mac finally agreed & made a deal with mum. He agreed to let us come, but he...… he insisted that you think & believe that…" Kelly said, she just couldn't finish the sentence "mum's alive" she whispered.

Nix was shocked "I don't believe you!" he exclaimed.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry, I'm sooo soooo sorry, but it was the only way, mum made me do it, she F1'd me, she made me swear to keep the secret, because it meant getting you away from him. I hate myself for it, and so does mum." Kelly cried.

"I hate you!" Nix yelled, he couldn't believe what they'd done, how could his mum put him through that, how could his sister have done that to him! He rushed out of the room but didn't get very far.

Ziva, as well as Tony & McGee all turned abruptly at the sudden rush out the door, all were startled. Ziva though wondered what was being discussed, she thought she heard the boy shout 'I hate you'? and wondered if Kelly had admitted that their mum was alive, she motioned the others a few feet further away from the pair, so they could have some privacy.

"Nix!" Kelly yelled rushing out after him & grabbing him from behind "I'm soo sorry, mum hates herself for it, as do I. but you know what kind of man Mac was"

Nix was breathing heavily, he'd struggled initially to get away from his sister, but as she spoke to him he just listened, knowing she had very good points about their grandfather.

"Mum didn't want you to have live another minute with the man, she didn't want you to live in that environment & made the only decision she could. She wanted to you be in an environment that would be helpful, not a hinderance" Kelly continued to whisper into her brother's ear, she was trying to calm him.

Nix's eyes were welling up with tears as he turned to face his sister, who crouched down "but, I don't care about him! I would have stayed just to be with mum!" he cried.

Kelly's eyes were soaked with tears herself "I know bud, me too. That's why mum F1'd me, so that I couldn't argue, she knew we'd choose to stay & didn't want that" she felt the exact same way as her brother.

"We have to go get her!" Nix exclaimed.

Kelly finally let out a smile "We will. Dad will get her back, he'll get mum" she finished rubbing her hands up & down his arms.

Nix suddenly looked around & wondered "where is he?" he whispered.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked, she wondered what her dad would make of her telling him about mum & about this burst out of the cabin, but she wouldn't motion for him to come until her brother was ready.

Nix chewed his lip for a little while.

"Phoenix, look at me" Kelly said, when he finally looked at her she continued "what did mum always say? you would have been the biggest & best surprise she'd have been able to pull on him & you are. I know that he loves you already, with everything he's got. Dad will get mum, he'll... he'll make us whole"

* * *

Gibbs had relaxed, but only a fraction when the pair, his kids.. kids, he had two! He still couldn't believe that, went into the cabin. He tensed instantly though when his son burst out through the door & he wondered what that was a reaction to, he was about to consider moving closer to stop him going anywhere, but his sister had grabbed him not even 3 feet from the door. He just watched as she tried to calm him, he then saw the pair face to face, both looking utterly miserable, both he could tell were crying, it was gut wrenching to watch as he wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

While Tony was a few feet away he could hear most of what the siblings were saying & it just sounded horrible, he wondered though what the connection was, who was their dad & how was Gibbs involved? He was soo confused, he felt his phone vibrate, noting it was the Director, again. He really hoped that Gibbs would have a good excuse for this field trip!

Nix took a deep breath, he nodded slowly. He'd wanted to see dad forever & now he could!

Kelly nodded "ok", staying crouched next to her brother, she pointed to the spot where she'd come from, from the path where she knew her dad would be standing within the darkness. She just hoped he'd understand the signal.

Ziva saw her teammates had also looked where Kelly pointed & she kept her eyes on them, knowing the reaction that would likely come & she didn't want to miss it!

Nix focused his eyes to where Kelly had pointed, watching & waiting...

* * *

**A/N: That was gut wrenching for poor Nix, and poor Kelly for having to tell him about their mum! I think though that Tony & McGee are getting more confused by the minute, I wonder how they'll take it when find out that Gibbs is their dad? **

**How though will Gibbs & Nix go when they meet?**

**I always love to hear your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you folks! To my most recent followers & favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you guys are awesome, always love hearing your thoughts!**

**To answer my guest reviews:**

**Ladyaloysius: Thank you so much! I am so glad you're enjoying this story & my writing style! I assure you as much as I'm enjoying this one, I am also working on the sequel to MTHDO!**

**Guest: Suspense is a wonderful thing ;p Sorry, but I do love cliffhanger endings to chapters, so yea. That moment between Kelly & Nix where she told him about their mum was a sad one. While there will be hard moments to come, there will be also be some fun ones too!**

**Now, without further ado, let's see how the meeting goes between father & son..**

* * *

Gibbs saw his girl point towards him & knew it was the signal for him to come, he suddenly felt more nerves than he'd ever felt before. He was about to meet his son, holy crap! He used all his self control to push those nerves away, not wanting his boy to wait another second, he set off for him.

Tony was looking in the direction where the girl had pointed, it was the same direction where they'd all come from, maybe the dad was a friend of Gibbs? He then saw movement, someone was walking towards them...but wait a sec, it was Gibbs that was walking towards them! No, no... Gibbs couldn't be their dad, impossible! He was certain he never had kids. He saw the same confused look on McGee's face Ziva however was giving a small smile. What was going on?

Nix eye's widened as soon as he saw his dad, he was just like the picture, sort of. His hair was greyer & he looked a little older. Emotions took hold of him again, instead of feeling fear at the uncertainty of the meeting, he just wanted to run right for him & be enveloped by his dad's comfort.

Kelly was relieved to see that there was no fear in her brother's eyes, he was just staring longingly "go on bud, I know you want you, go" she coaxed him reassuringly.

Nix looked at his sister, he received another nod of encouragement. He took off in a sprint "Dad!...Dad!" he yelled.

Gibbs saw his son take off towards him & then heard him yell, it brought tears to his eyes, to hear him scream that name for him, nothing was better. He picked up his pace to a very brisk walk to get to his boy sooner.

Nix was a mere foot from his dad & was about to throw himself up into his dad when he saw him drop down to the ground, he just rushed into his waiting open arms.

Gibbs dropped down to ground & scooped his boy into his arms, taking him into a strong hug & bringing him as close to him as possible, he held onto him tightly. Knowing his first words were important he took a deep breath "I love you son, I will never leave you again Phoenix Leroy Gibbs" he whispered into his son's ear.

Nix couldn't believe it, he was standing in his dad's arms, he'd only dreamt about this possibility his entire life! He loved that he was being held so tightly & he was gripping his dad just as tightly. He listened to his dad & to hear him speak, saying those words was the best feeling "I love you dad" he whispered.

Gibbs smiled, gosh that sounded good!

McGee stared in shock, Gibbs was their dad? How? He was beyond confused!

Kelly had fallen to the ground as she watched her dad embrace her little brother, she was crying tears of joy. It was sight beyond her wildest dreams, she just wished her mum could see it! After giving the pair a few minutes to spend with each other, she stood up & headed towards them.

Ziva had let a few tears out at the sight of Gibbs meeting with his son, it was very heartwarming, she gave Kelly a smile as she walked towards her family.

Gibbs was holding onto his boy tightly as he felt a presence, not realising his eyes were closed, he opened them to see his girl had just dropped down to him, he immediately removed one arm from his boy & brought his daughter into his hold as well. He was holding onto both his kids, it was almost perfect, almost.

Tony just stared in utter surprise, or shock more like it at his boss & those 2 kids, surely he couldn't be their dad? But the way they all acted it sure seemed like it. He moved closer to Ziva "Ziva! What is going on?" he all but demanded.

Ziva flashed him a look, McGee had also come closer too, she took a deep breath "They are Gibbs's kids"

"Since when?" McGee asked.

"My guess, since they were born" Ziva replied.

"Ziva!" Tony huffed "now is not the time to joke around, what is going on?"

"It's... it's a long story as you Americans say." Ziva smirked

"Ziva!" Tony & McGee both huffed.

Ziva knew they deserved answers, but she didn't know how much Gibbs would be comfortable with her saying "Look, all I can say right now is that, both those kids are Gibbs's. We found Kelly at the hospital, the man we just had a shoot out with, Quinn, he was attempting to kidnap her from the car park, but somehow Gibbs heard her. He threatened Phoenix before throwing her off the pier. Gibbs got her thankfully, we then called you to get here to make sure Quinn couldn't get to him first"

Both men stared at Ziva, neither could quite believe their ears, they were confused to say the least, but none of it sounded good.

"I am still confused, how'd we not know about them? Where've they been?" Tony asked.

"He threw her off the pier?" McGee asked "into the water?" he knew which guy was Quinn, that was obvious to him, and to hear that the man threw her into what would have been freezing water, just gave him a chill.

"Yes McGee, into the water, Gibbs dove in after her & had to give her mouth to mouth" Ziva answered before continuing "we didn't know about them because... because he didn't know they were still alive"

"What?" Tony & McGee both asked at once.

"I doubt Gibbs wants to go through this story more than once & given we'll have to go through it when we get back to the navy yard, I would suggest waiting until then. We will tell you everything" Ziva said gently, she knew the story would have to be retold to Ducky, Abby as well the Director.

Ziva could see though the men didn't look happy "Gibbs knows you're both confused, but I honestly believe he wont be able to handle going through it more than required & I don't think I can even do that. It's horrible."

That caught Tony, if she couldn't handle saying something twice it must be bad, very bad. He always thought he was made of stone "that bad?"

"Worse Tony. The man responsible for this will not be getting away in one piece, or even ten, no matter the relation. Gibbs will rip him to shreds & I will help. I assure you both, once you hear, you'll join in" Ziva replied.

Tony raised his eyebrow at that, but his eyes fell back to his boss, who was still sitting in the middle of the field holding the pair, his kids, in his embrace, they hadn't moved. He wondered what the cause was, he knew his boss's past was a mystery, he never spoke about it. Maybe it had been too unbearable to speak about & given Ziva's comments, he would do what he could to help his boss, that was the least he owed his boss.

"Dad's here now, it will all be ok" Gibbs whispered soothingly, he had barely moved from his position where he was with his kids, part of him didn't want the moment to end, the rest of him wanted to get going on getting his wife. He pulled the trio back from each other only enough to allow him to see them clearly.

"Everything's going to be ok now, I promise you both. We're going to be ok" Gibbs said looking between them, as he did he could see the similarities & what features each had gotten from him as well as their mum.

Nix was still in his dad's embrace & could now look at him, his face looked all cut up, that's when he remembered what his sister said, he'd been in hospital, while he wanted to ask if he was ok, he had a more burning question "are you going to get mum?" he whispered.

Gibbs eye's widened & he flashed a look at his girl.

Kelly just shrugged "kinda came out"

Gibbs took a deep breath "I promise you son, I will get mum home safe & sound, we'll be family again, no one will ever come between us or separate us again" he saw his son nod & just smiled "seems you were lucky enough to get mum's fire red hair" he said with a smile.

Nix smiled "mum said that's the only thing that I got from her, the rest is all you"

Gibbs smiled "son, that suits me just fine" he could already see the numerous features on his boy that reminded him of himself, including his small frame.

Kelly smiled too, but she then saw her brother's eyes widen into a grin as he looked at her "what's that smile for squirt?"

Nix grinned "you've lost F1 privileges!" he exclaimed excitedly, now they were both back in the same boat.

Gibbs let out a laugh, he just couldn't help it, the glee on his son's face at this revelation was a sight to behold, he composed himself "she certainly has"

Kelly let a small smile as she dropped her head back onto her dad's shoulder "fine by me" she whispered, truthfully, she felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of everything, to know she was not the responsible one anymore just sounded like heaven,

Gibbs kissed his girl's head, even though he'd laughed he knew what a weight it would have been & didn't want her to feel that anymore.

Tony, McGee & even Ziva were caught off guard by Gibbs's laugh, it was loud, they'd never him laugh like that before.

"Did Gibbs just..." McGee started.

"laugh?" Tony finished.

"yes" Ziva answered "he is quite the parental figure, very paternal" she said softly remembering the last few hours.

"what's F1?" McGee asked, he'd heard the boy say it & wasn't sure what it was.

"That I have no idea, but from what I've been able to gather, a rule, I heard other numbers mentioned, all had F's at the start" Ziva replied, she didn't know what any of them meant.

"Gibbs's rules don't have F's Ziva" Tony replied.

"That we know of Tony" Ziva corrected.

Gibbs knew they had to get a move on "what's say, we grab your stuff, say bye to all your friends & teachers and get going huh?"

Nix nodded "ok, but..."

"but what?" Gibbs asked gently, he saw that his boy had become a little nervous? no, scared? Maybe.

"it's not bye as in..." Nix started to say.

Kelly could see her brother was stuck & knew what he was scared of "He thinks it's a permanent goodbye, that he wont see his friends again, like when we had to leave Houston" she whispered into her dad.

Gibbs eyes momentarily widened "Phoenix, look at me son" he said gently, he waited for his son to look at him before continuing "you'll see them again, not going to move anywhere where you can't see them. You just might not see them for the next week or so, ok?" he didn't want to say he'd still be at the same school, because truthfully as much as he knew Kelly would have tried to make the best decision as to what school, he wanted to look into it & make sure it was the right one for him.

"Ok" Nix replied relived to hear he wouldn't be saying goodbye to another group of friends.

The family stood up, suddenly aware of the eyes on them, it wasn't just the team, but from what Gibbs could tell Mr Stephens & some of the other teachers were there too, as well as numerous kids. Great Gibbs thought, a circus was about to come to town.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that meeting! **

**How will they all go meeting all the various people? and how will Gibbs react to news of what Quinn had threatened? But could he have unexpected source of help?**

** I always love to hear your thoughts, so please away! More up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Folks, here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. To my newest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! I always love to hear your thoughts/comments.**

**Now, let's see how the intro's go but how will Gibbs react to what Ziva will tell him about the conversation she had with Quinn. **

* * *

Mr Stephens had come back out with Mr Dayle & a few other teachers, along with a few other boys, all friends of Phoenix's. The rest of the boys were being supervised in their cabins. The teachers had decided that thanks to this excitement camp would finish a day early, so the boys & place had to be packed up.

"Who's the guy?" Mr Dayle asked his fellow teacher, he saw both Phoenix & Kelly in the arms of some man.

"How would I know?" Mr Stephens retorted "looks like he knows the pair though"

Gibbs tried to decide how to do this exactly, he wanted to introduce the pair properly to his team. He also knew he wanted to meet his son's teachers who'd kept an eye on him too. His decision got made though when he son started to walk & pulled him along behind him.

Nix went bounding towards his teacher & friends, but he made sure to not let go of his dad's hand "It's my dad!"

Dayle & Stephens shared a look of confusion, huh? Dad?

"Mr Stephens! Mr Dayle! This is my dad!" Nix said again excitedly.

Gibbs could see the shock on their faces "Jethro Gibbs, it's a long story. Thank you for looking after Phoenix this morning, it's very much appreciated" he shook hands with both men.

"Sorry, Terry Stephens" Mr Stephens said, he was in shock.

"John Dayle" Mr Dayle said, what the?

Kelly watched as her dad got dragged away towards Nix's friends, she turned back to the teachers.

"Kelly?" Mr Stephens asked.

"It's a long story Mr Stephens, but it's him. I found him down in Portsmouth, some of my grandfather's men tried to stop me from seeing him, but dad got to me. That's when I called you to keep an eye on Phoenix." Kelly said, trying to explain as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Kelly dear, are you saying that your grandfather somehow knew your father was alive all this time?" Mr Dayle not quite believing it.

"My grandfather was the reason we were split in the first place" Kelly answered.

The teachers just looked at each other, sharing a look of disgust.

All of Nix's friends stared wide eyed at their friend but went closer.

"Dad, this Mike, Daniel, Lance, Ian, Jerry" Nix said & continued to rattle off the names.

Gibbs just smiled as he tried to remember all the names "Nice to meet you boys" he smiled, he couldn't help but notice that his boy was the shortest of them all, seemed he'd gotten his small frame as a boy. He made a mental note to share that with him.

"Nice to meet you too sir" Daniel said on behalf of the boys, he was really confused.

Gibbs could tell his son was beaming & so was he, but there was a group of people still to be met, he turned to his son "Phoenix, you can come back & talk to them in a few but there's some people I want to introduce you to first"

Nix nodded and let his dad lead him away, he saw his dad also beckon his sister.

Gibbs approached his team now with both his kids "Tony, Tim, Ziva, this is my daughter Kelly & my son Phoenix. Kelly, Phoenix, this is Tony, Tim & Ziva. They work for me at NCIS" he knew that Ziva & Kelly had already met, but it was just easier to say it all together.

Ziva could see her teammates were still a little surprised, she put on her best smile "It's a great pleasure to meet you Phoenix, you have your dad's smile"

Nix looked at the lady "thank you" he whispered, he was standing as close to his sister as possible, he always took a while to warm up to new people.

Gibbs was a little surprised at his son's sudden change in demeanour, from the excited boy he was now totally shy & trying to melt into his sister, he saw her rubbing some soothing circles on his back, trying to reassure him.

McGee was still utterly surprised at this revelation, his eyes darted from the boy to the girl & back "ahh hi, nice to meet you both" he had to admit, the young girl was pretty, and those eyes were definitely her dad's.

"Nice to meet you as well, thanks for taking care of my brother" Kelly said, while she didn't trust new people easily just like her brother, this Tim guy had kinda proven himself already to her & he was kinda cute, in a geeky & awkward way.

"You're welcome, but that's what we're here for & nice to meet you both" Tony said, finally being able to speak.

Gibbs nodded, glad they'd all managed to say... something, he crouched down to his son "why don't you go back & talk to your friends for a few minutes, we're then going to have to head off"

Kelly saw her brother hesitate, clearly not wanting to leave their dad's side, she understood it "come on squirt, show me where you were bunking, let's see if you & the boys left the cabin in one piece"

Gibbs let out a breath as he watched the pair head off, gosh she was good with her brother.

Ziva saw Gibbs staring after them, waiting until they had moved out of earshot "Ahh, Gibbs" she said gently, she needed to tell him about Quinn's threat.

"McGee, go watch them!" Gibbs ordered, even though they were all up here, he just didn't want to leave them alone.

"yes boss" McGee replied heading off.

Gibbs then turned to Ziva & Tony "yea Ziva?"

"Quinn & I had... a conversation of sorts" Ziva said hesitantly.

"And what exactly did that asshole say?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony's eyes widened, he wasn't sure who the guy was, but whoever it was clearly was on the wrong side of this whole mess.

Ziva took a deep breath "said that he'd be in contact with Mac quickly & they'd move Shannon before we'd have a chance to get there, said we wouldn't be able to find her, ever again."

Gibbs tensed instantly, that fucking bastard was going to pay! Both of them were!

"If it brings any comfort, I shot him & he wasn't able to dodge the bullet entirely" Ziva smirked.

Gibbs actually smirked at that "Good! That's just the start, there wont be anything left of the guy, either of them!"

Tony didn't know much, except he be learning new things about all this on the fly & the newest bit of information was that whoever this Shannon was, was important to Gibbs, the look on his boss's face all but said it, maybe the kids mother? "What's the plan boss?" knowing action would be required immediately.

"We're going to Houston DiNozzo, Ziva, I want you & McGee to stay in DC with them" Gibbs said.

Ziva's eyes widened "Gibbs! You can't do that to them! They would likely freak out completely at you leaving them so soon"

"I'm not leaving them Ziva, I am going to get their mother, and then we will both come back" Gibbs replied, he needed to get to Shannon now as fast as possible.

"They wont understand that, all they will see is you leaving them, again. Do you want to put them, her through that again" Ziva replied, how was he even contemplating this?

Gibbs gut turned, this was an impossible decision, she was right, how could he leave them right now? But how could he not go straight for Shannon? He certainly wasn't going to take them to Houston & risk them being anywhere near Mac, damn..

"Sorry to interrupt" Mr Dayle said "sounds like you're in a bit of pickle & we'd like to help, I've got a suggestion, because the lady is right sir, you can't leave them"

Gibbs looked between him & Mr Stephens "I also can't leave my wife with that bastard another day"

That startled Stephens & Dayle, their mum was alive? This Mac guy was a bastard! "We're not suggesting anything of a kind, in fact we'd gladly volunteer to be apart of the greeting party! It took quite a while to get your son to open up & part of that we have no doubt is due in no uncertain terms to everything & we'd like a chance to, shall I say, show that man just how we feel about it"

"He's mine!" Gibbs replied "but I might be willing to throw you a bone" he knew these teachers would know some of the history & felt again a sense of comfort to know just how much these men cared for his son.

Stephens smirked "I'll take that" he liked this guy! no, his fellow marine!

Mr Dayle took a deep breath "My brother's with Miami SWAT, former delta force too. He's currently in Houston on a joint training taskforce, I know I could ask him for help"

Gibbs stared at the guy "I don't really trust anyone that I've never met, especially with something this important"

"I can understand your hesitation Mr Gibbs, but I'm 100% positive, you can trust my brother, like you could me. But you're not just getting him, he's got pull. He could have numerous other units from the joint program task force go along, that's officers from across the country" Dayle replied.

"DC SWAT there?" Gibbs asked, a thought suddenly hit him.

"I can check, but probably" Dayle said taking his phone out.

"Do that, see if there's a Lt Taylor there" Gibbs replied.

Tony & Ziva flashed each other a look "who's Lt Taylor, Gibbs?" Ziva asked gently.

Gibbs eyed her "my neighbour & one of the few people I would trust for something like this" it was true, he was one of the very few people alive he would trust with something this important.

Tony just watched as he boss walked in the direction that his kids had gone. He turned back to Ziva "can you throw me a bone?"

"Gibbs's father in law, Mac, stole his family" Ziva said.

"The bastard did a lot more than that" Stephens interjected, that was putting it nicely, especially knowing all the supposedly 'dead' people were in fact alive.

Ziva nodded in agreement "and he will pay dearly for it"

* * *

**A/N: There were a few surprised people around the campsite! Guess Gibbs is faced with a pretty tough choice to make, can he leave getting his wife to someone else? Will his neighbour be there ****How would that conversation go? **& why is he someone Gibbs will trust with something like this? 

**What could happen though to make Kelly annoyed & Gibbs grin, after breathing a sigh of relief that is? ;P**

**I always love hearing your comments, so review away! More up soon!**

**(To those that read More than he dreamed of - please note, some of my comments about what's to come are directed at people that haven't read it)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you fine folks. To my latest favourites/followers, welcome aboard, can't believe I've reached over 50 followers, I'm chuffed! I love that so many people are enjoying this story.**

**To the Guest Reviewer who commented on Chapter 3: I am unsure how you can think this story is a crackfic, even with Kelly's name, that's not my style for this kind of story. Her name is that long for a reason, I didn't just make it like that for the fun of it, the reason will be revealed in due course. I hope you stick with it none the less & give it more of a chance.**

**Now, let's see what the kids are to & if Gibbs's neighbour is in Houston.. **

* * *

Gibbs needed to try to focus, he wasn't used to having his thoughts all haywire, his thought patterns were usually quite ordered & concise. He knew partly it was from the explosion, the rest was from dealing with everything else! He shook his head trying to clear his mind, he needed his mind clear for the days ahead, that was certain. Yet again though, his thought pattern that had barely gotten started was diverted, he heard laughter coming from the cabin his kids were in. He just watched as his girl headed out of the room smiling, he motioned her over.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there?" Gibbs asked as she got closer.

Kelly smiled "doubtful"

Gibbs chuckled as he brought her into another embrace, gosh he could get used to this! He held her tightly as he rested his head against her's, he was standing there for a few moments just enjoying holding her & breathing her in when he heard a small chuckle. "what's so funny Kells?" he asked drawing back from her slightly.

Kelly chuckled "you still smell of sawdust"

Gibbs let out a chuckle too, apparently saw dust didn't wash out easily, because it had been a little while "uh huh, but that's because I've got a boat I'm working on" he wondered if she remembered working on it with him, he wanted to do that again.

Kelly looked up "can we actually sail this one?" the memories of working on it brought a smile to her face, she just never got to see a finished product.

"That's the plan, once we finish it. Now that there's more hands on deck we'll get it done quick smart, then we can go sailing whenever we want angel" Gibbs replied, loving that she obviously remembered it all.

Kelly was going to say something, but she heard Tim's raised voice.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that!" McGee said trying to stop the boys from jumping between bunk beds, he'd seen that Kelly had gone to Gibbs so was watching Nix.

Gibbs followed his girl to see what was going on, when he heard a crash emanate from the cabin, he hastened his pace to get there quicker. His eyes widened upon entering the cabin, his son & one of the boys... Daniel he thought, were both sitting in a heap on a bottom bunk, having fallen through from the top.

Kelly was stunned "what the hell?" she asked stunned, how'd they fall through the bed?

"You swore!" Nix replied.

"and you both fell through a bunk bed! **again!**" Kelly replied totally dumbfounded "what do you two do? Hack the wooden beams or something?"

Nix & Daniel shared a grin "There's not a bunk bed safe from us!"

Kelly crouched down "you know, I'd like to see you two try this trick with the new one I just ordered. It's metal framed!"

"Party pooper!" Nix said sticking his tongue out.

"so mature" Kelly rolled her eyes "are you two ok though? Daniel?"

"I'm fine" Daniel answered as she helped him up, that was fun!

"I'm glad, because guess what?" Kelly replied looking at him.

Gibbs had to admit he had been a breath away from going straight for his son, but his girl had beaten him to it. He realised that she'd gone straight into protective/parental mode, could he really take that role back instantly? He wasn't so sure, so he let her deal with this, for now.

Daniel's eyes widened "Please Kelly! Don't!" she hadn't ratted him out last time to his parents, and didn't want to be this time either.

Kelly smirked "not me, but I'm sure Mr Stephens will be passing on a message"

"I will definitely be passing a message on to your parents Mr Lungo" Mr Stephens said, he was shocked that they'd managed to fall through the bed, how'd it happen?

Daniel swallowed.

Kelly looked down at her brother "are you ok squirt?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch!" Nix grinned as she helped him stand.

Kelly eyed him "you are not superman! Not even superboy! What were you thinking? again?"

Nix just grinned "I have to be superboy"

Kelly knew where her brother was going with this "no one, no one in this family is a superhero! Got that?"

Gibbs pressed his lips together, he had a sneaky suspicion as to where this was leading to.

Nix screwed his face as he considered his sister's statement "nu ah"

Kelly huffed & turned to her dad, why was she dealing with this? "Would you please tell him that you are not superman?"

Gibbs couldn't contain the grin another second, especially given the looks he was getting, he went over to his boy & crouched down & motioned for him to come closer "The fact that I'm superman is a secret" he whispered.

Nix grinned.

"Dad!" Kelly exclaimed "great, just great! Mum's right, carbon copy!"

Gibbs just chuckled, now he knew his son was ok, he was more relaxed & he couldn't bring himself to reprimand him right off the bat anyway.

"I would have thought, considering, I dunno, because of the fact that he fell through, **through** a bunk bed that you'd want to... how shall I put this, subject him to an inspection" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow, this was not her overprotective dad that she remembered.

Nix's eyes widened instantly at that "I'm fine!"

Gibbs looked between the pair, apparently his son knew what his inspections were, that was good "He seems fine at the moment...but, I have no doubt that sooner or later he will undergo one" and he was looking forward to that.

Nix sighed, but he was strangely looking forward to the experience, maybe.

Mr Stephens wasn't too sure what they were talking about & it was a little weird to see the roles reversed in parental discipline, geez this family would have a lot to work through! "Ok, Daniel, Mike, in fact all of you boys, go to breakfast, then come back & pack up"

Gibbs waited for the others to leave, they were now alone turning back to his son "why don't you go grab your stuff & say a last bye. We have to go, then on the way back to DC you can explain to us how exactly you managed this..." he finished motioning to the broken bunk bed, he too was taken aback as to how they managed it.

"Ok" Nix said proudly, part of him was glad that his dad didn't react to it, the rest of him couldn't believe he didn't!

"Sorry to interrupt" Dayle said coming in "he's there" he finished passing him his phone.

Gibbs nodded & took the phone "Can you go watch your brother please? As soon as I'm off, we'll get going"

"Ok but who is where?" Kelly asked.

"I'll explain after Kells, promise" Gibbs replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Gibbs waited to be alone, he took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation at all, but here it goes!

"Ted?" Gibbs said softly into the phone, he leaned over to inspect the damage, all the beams had been moved out of place, he had to hand it to his son.

"Gibbs?" Ted asked back surprised "what's going on? Are you ok? How does Lt Dayle know you? Martha told me the other day she thought you were caught up in that explosion down in Portsmouth, Were you?"

"I was Ted, but that's not why I'm calling" Gibbs replied.

"But you're ok?" Ted asked again.

"Yes, sort of, no... I'm great, but not.." Gibbs stuttered, he honestly didn't know what to say, or even how he felt, he had so many conflicting emotions, he sat down on one of the beds trying to calm himself.

"Ok, what's going on? You sound... not you" Ted replied, his friend did not sound right, at all!

"I need ask for a favour, a big one" Gibbs said, his friend was one on a very short list of people he'd ever go to help for & was on an even shorter list of people that he'd trust with this, if he couldn't do it himself.

"You know you don't have to ask Jethro, whatever it is, I'm here. Like I've always been" Ted replied, part of him was freaked out, his friend never actually **asked** for help, he more or less had to shove the help in his face before he'd receive it.

"Are you sitting down?" Gibbs asked.

"No, should I be?" Ted asked back, this was getting weird.

"You might want to" Gibbs suggested.

"Ok Jethro, lay it on me" Ted said, having taken a seat.

Gibbs took a deep breath "They're alive... my girls, they're alive"

Gibbs didn't get a reply, he knew it would take Ted a few minutes to get over what he said, so he just waited.

"Jethro, not that I'm doubting you... but" Ted started to say.

"I'm serious, I'm looking at Kelly as we speak, it's her. She's still got her crystal blue eyes, that cheeky grin & she still gets motion sick" Gibbs interjected, he could see Kelly standing on the grass with her brothers bags & talking with the teachers through the window.

"I don't understand" Ted said, how was it possible?

"That fucking asshole of a father in-law! He, he stole them Ted!" Gibbs said, working himself up, pacing back & forth.

"Mac? But how.." Ted asked, he knew the guy was asshole, but surely not.

"Like he told me they'd died, he told them I'd died on deployment! He used the accident they were in to kidnap them & moved them away from me!" Gibbs said, still very worked up.

Something dawned on Ted "he ID'd the bodies!"

"Exactly!" Gibbs agreed.

Ted took a breath to try to calm the anger that was boiling "What do you need?"

Gibbs saw Nix come towards his sister "first, you should know, that I've... got a son."

"What?" Ted asked shocked.

"Same age as Stacey, roughly. Shan was pregnant when I deployed but she didn't tell me, his name's Phoenix Leroy" Gibbs explained proudly.

Ted actually laughed "Gosh I love that woman of yours!"

Gibbs smirked, knowing he said that purely for the chosen middle name "yea, can we get on with it?"

"Go for it!" Ted chuckled.

"He moved them to Houston, Ted" Gibbs stated.

Ted instantly stopped laughing, knowing this was why he'd been called "Wait, if Kelly is with you, who is here?"

"Shannon. She tried to get them all away from Mac, but the asshole wouldn't budge, she finally managed to get Kells & Nix away, but he only agreed if she stayed behind with him and if..." Gibbs explained, he just couldn't finish it.

"if what Jethro?" Ted asked, knowing he'd need as much intel as possible before proceeding.

"The bastard made Shan & Kell make Nix think that Shannon had died!" Gibbs stuttered venomously.

"I promise you Jethro, I'll get Shan away from him & I will take him down personally!" Ted replied, that sickened him beyond anything, he looked towards his Sgt "Sargent! I want the squad geared up & ready to deploy within 30 minutes! See if we can wrangle another team as well!" he called sternly.

"Miami SWAT are in this with you Lt Taylor! I'll see who else I can wrangle" came a shout from someone.

"LA SWAT are in!" came a call

"Seattle are with you too!" came another call.

Gibbs let out a breath, he'd heard who he'd presumed was Dayle's brother saying they'd go too, as well as a few other shouts "thanks, don't think I could leave in the hands of a stranger"

"Jethro, I'll get her, I'll bring her home safe & sound, so tell Kelly that... tell Phoenix that too" Ted finished.

"Thanks mate. One more thing. There's this guy Trent Quinn, he's Mac's head of security, he's not the right type if you get my drift. He...he threw Kells of the pier! I had to give her mouth to mouth Ted!" Gibbs got out.

"Is she ok Jethro?" Ted asked concerned.

"Yea, she's ok" Gibbs replied "I can't imagine he'll get there before you, but the guy's just... he tried to get to Nix too, but my team were able to fend him off. He's threatened that he'll tell Mac to move Shannon quickly, that's why we can't wait for clearance or anything Ted, I need to you move on this" he almost pleaded.

"Understood, as soon as we're geared up, we'll head off & if I run into this Quinn, I'll be sure to send your regards" Ted snickered.

"I'll call you back in 10 with an address" Gibbs said.

"Done, but Jethro" Ted said, he wasn't sure about this part.

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"Harry's on duty at the moment, do you want me to send him over once he gets off, you know another person keeping an eye on them, a familiar face might help. Can Martha do anything right now for you?" Ted asked.

"Thanks, I'll let you know" Gibbs replied, he was glad now that he'd spoken with his friend, it was comforting to know that he'd be there for Shannon "please get her Ted, tell her I love her"

Ted let a tear run down his cheek, he knew how much his friend had missed Shannon "I'll get Jethro & I'll tell her, but you'll be telling her the same thing too soon enough, just stay with your kids. I've got this for you mate"

* * *

**A/N: Guess Nix has a mischievous side to him! He's not like his dad at all, hehe. That wasn't the easiest conversation for Gibbs though, good thing Ted's there though! and to have the back up of all those SWAT units is a good thing too.**

**But it's time for them to head off, how will Kelly & Nix take the news about how their dad is planning to get their mum away from Mac?**

**More up soon, I always appreciated your comments, so review away! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter for you fine folks, to my newest followers & favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you're all awesome! **

**Nix is a bit of rascal, but how could he not be with Gibbs as a dad? hehe.. Let's see how Gibbs goes explaining to his kids that Ted will get Shannon.. **

* * *

Gibbs headed out of the cabin relieved that his friend would be taking point & to know that countless SWAT units would do it together made him feel relief too. One thing remained, he needed to get the address, that would mean telling his kids what was going on.

Dayle saw Gibbs approach & headed for him "I assure you Mr Gibbs, my brother, best of the best, they wont rest until it's sorted"

Gibbs nodded "thank you & thanks for the suggestion" he saw his kids, wanting to have the conversation & get going, he'd start them back towards the car "ready to go?"

"Yea, we're ready" Kelly replied.

"All the best, if there's anything else we can help with, please, just call" Mr Stephens said shaking Gibbs hand.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch" Gibbs replied.

"Don't forget this" Mr Stephens said handing Nix the bowl he made.

"Wow! Awesome work squirt! Buster will love it" Kelly smiled taking a good look.

Nix smiled, but he looked at his dad, did he like it?

Gibbs took the bowl, he was impressed, it was beautifully made & polished, with the dog's name carved into too "Don't think I've seen better bowl, great job you did, it's pretty deep too"

"That's cause Buster splashes when he drinks" Nix smiled, glad his dad liked the bowl.

Gibbs nodded in understanding "Better put this away for safe keeping then" he said as he tucked the bowl into his son's bag & lifted it up over his shoulder to carry "Let's go" he said.

The team & teachers all bided each other farewell.

Gibbs gave a scan of the area as they reached the car park, just making sure it was all ok.

"DiNozzo, put this in the car. You're riding with us. Ziva, you & McGee follow... and Ziva, stay behind me, we aren't racing anywhere this time" Gibbs finished passing Tony his son's bag.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva replied, knowing what he meant.

Gibbs took his kids towards the cars, he would have sat them down on the bench, but given that's where Kelly was ill, he thought better of it, he motioned them to sit on the hood. He saw Tony had gone to stand with the others by the other car.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"You remember the Taylor's Kells?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea of course I do" Kelly replied, Harry was one of her best friends when she was younger.

Gibbs looked at his son, wondering if he knew, but his question was soon answered.

"Kelly taught me how to fire a water gun just like you & Ted taught her & Harry" Nix grinned.

Gibbs smiled "I'm glad, but I'm sure there's still a thing of two I can teach you"

Nix grinned, loving the sound of that.

"Do you remember what Ted's job was?" Gibbs asked.

"SWAT" Kelly answered.

"That's right, he's a Lieutenant now, in one of the best SWAT teams DC has" Gibbs replied, he took a breath "he's actually in Houston right now on a special task-force"

Kelly's eyes widened "You're going to send Ted to get mum? I thought we would go?!" she thought they'd head for Houston straight away.

Gibbs took a calming breath "I don't want to delay getting mum out of there, I trust Ted with this Kells. He's going to get her & bring her home"

"You said you'd get mum!" Nix said.

"Me going would mean me leaving you both here in DC & that's something I can't do, something I know mum wouldn't like either. I don't want you two anywhere near Mac." Gibbs said calmly, the more he thought about it, he knew what his wife would say.

"We could still come to Houston & not go anywhere near him! I know how to get into the place without Mac even knowing!" Kelly insisted.

That caught Gibbs by surprise "you do?"

"Yea, mum showed me!" Kelly replied instantly "How can you leave this to someone else? You said you'd get her? You promised!"

Tony & the others couldn't help but over hear their conversation & it wasn't going well, he could see his boss was caught in one almighty catch 22.

Gibbs sighed, he needed them to be ok "and I will get her back, I promise you both. Sometimes though, we have to ask for help & Ted is one of the very few people, if not the only person that I trust for something like this. I've already explained it all & he's already said he'll get mum." he took a breath "Kell, do you remember why I would trust Ted so much?"

Kelly took a breath, she remembered that their families were always very close "the Park Pact?" she whispered

Gibbs smirked "uh huh, you really think I could do something like that with another person & not fret that they'd spill the beans to mum if I didn't trust them completely? I trusted him with the most precious things in the world to me, you & mum. I knew he would always be there for you both whenever he could. This is why I trust him to do this" he finished holding onto her by her shoulder.

"Then Kells should tell him how to get in" Nix whispered.

"You're ok with Ted doing this then?" Gibbs asked him, as he held onto him too.

Nix nodded "you say he'll get mum, he will"

Gibbs was a little taken by his son's sheer belief in him "Promise son, just like me, Ted wont rest until we've got her back."

Kelly took a deep breath "River Oaks in Houston. His property back onto a golf course, in the corner there's a small bush area on the golf course side, if you jump the fence right on the corner the camera's Mac has in place can't see you. You need to then follow the tree line away from the main house, staying right on it. You'll get to the pool house, enter through the second window. Go from there into the maintenance room & behind the filter system is a tunnel entrance, go north, it leads right up into the cellar of the house. From there the stairs to the main area of the place are at the far end."

"Mum showed you?" Gibbs asked, he was a little surprised she'd let their daughter know a viable option to come & go without being seen.

Kelly nodded "she wanted me to know how to get out un-noticed with Nix, as he was sometimes in pretty foul moods"

Gibbs turned "DiNozzo, you get all of that?"

"yes boss" Tony replied, as soon as she'd started to detail it, he'd switched on & started noting it down. "just need the exact address & I'll send it through" Dayle had passed on his brother's details.

Kelly wrote down the exact address & drew a small map as best she could.

"Let's get going" Gibbs said.

Nix walked around to the other side of the car, he saw vomit "Ewww! Who..." but he stopped & looked at his sister who'd gone flush red.

Gibbs eyed his son "don't step in it, but do you?" suddenly wondering if he had 2 motion sick kids to deal with.

"Nope" Nix replied proudly "bring on the roller coasters!"

Gibbs was relieved to know that, one was bad enough, he saw though Tony moving to take the front seat & was about to speak when his son beat him to it.

"Hey! You need to sit in the back! Kelly's in the front!" Nix insisted.

Tony looked at the kid, he was still trying to figure out his age there were moments he seemed so young, others were like he was a teenager, he then looked at his boss.

Gibbs smiled "he's right DiNozzo, back seat"

"Yes boss" Tony replied, not understanding it.

Gibbs sat down in the drivers seat & grabbed two more pills "take these angel, I assure you though, we wont be driving anywhere near as fast as before"

"can't I drive?" Kelly asked, she really didn't want to go through that again.

Tony suddenly cottoned on to what was going on, he knew what those tablets were & now realised who the vomit came from.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"mum says she drives just like you dad" Nix grinned.

"I'm driving" Gibbs replied to that comment, now knowing he couldn't handle that.

Kelly turned back to her brother "look at what you did!? Now I'll never drive!"

Nix just laughed.

"I'll let you drive angel, just not tonight" Gibbs smiled as he caressed her cheek before he turned to the backseat "DiNozzo, call through the directions."

"Info's already been sent boss" Tony replied.

As Gibbs pulled out of the car park he knew what conversation he wanted to have first "Phoenix, perhaps you can explain to me how exactly you fell through a bunk bed for the second time apparently?"

Nix swallowed "ah..."

Tony gave the kid a small smile, he had to admit he was impressed with that feat, but he could see the boy was now nervous "I'm guessing it was similar to what I did once, push the planks to either side & jump from one to another?"

Nix's eyes widened in surprise, this man that worked for his dad, that was a federal agent no less, did the same thing?

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised DiNozzo? Phoenix, is that it?"

"Yeap, just like Tony said" Nix replied.

"Hence my purchase of a metal framed bunk bed" Kelly added.

Gibbs gave a sidewards smile "uh huh, or we make a wooden one where the planks can not be moved"

Nix's eye's widened in glee, making something with his dad... awesome!

Tony had to admit this was the strangest drive he'd ever done with his boss, firstly he wasn't speeding, secondly he was actually talking, a lot! Thirdly, he looked different, he looked, happy? They were almost back at the navy yard though, he wondered how the others would take it all, what would the Director say? Ducky? Abby? How would she react? Things were going to get interesting indeed!

Gibbs was glad to have gotten them back to navy yard safe & sound, he also saw his girl wasn't looking too green "how you feeling angel, need a bathroom?"

"I'm ok, fresh air & solid ground is always good though" Kelly replied, he'd driven much, much slower this time & was able to keep it together.

Gibbs smiled, he'd let her have a few minutes to compose herself, he beckoned his boy, lifting him up "this building here Nix is where I work. See we came in from that way & it's the third building along" he explained, wanting his son to know where to come if he ever had to

"looks boring" Nix replied "that building looks waaay better!" he said pointing across the way. It had marine guards out the front.

Tony smiled, leave it to a boy to think the armoury was cool!

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "That building you don't go into, those marines will stop you anyway. It's the armoury & therefore for adults only."

"So Kelly can go in, she's an adult" Nix replied.

"No she can't, I will amend my statement. The armoury is only for adults who are NCIS agents or military personnel who have clearance to be in there"

"An armoury is for holding guns, so for people who can use them & Kelly know's how to use them" Nix replied.

Gibbs eye's instantly shot over to his daughter, who was now doing all she could to advert his gaze.

Tony, Ziva & McGee all stared at her too.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly was shitting herself, she averted her dad's gaze & looked at her brother "we need a discussion about keeping that trap shut!"

Nix just grinned.

"Kelly" Gibbs said again "you know how to use a gun?" he was speechless.

"Yes" Kelly answered "but mum made me take the lessons!" she added very quickly.

Gibbs didn't know what to say, Shannon had insisted on her taking lessons in using a weapon? That didn't sound like her, he truly wondered how bad things had gotten. "where?" hopefully it was at least at proper place.

"Firing range" Kelly answered, where else? "My instructor was former Master Sergeant Ric..." she just didn't finish the sentence.

Nix let out a small smile.

"Master Sergeant Ric who?" Gibbs asked, why'd she stop? He at least drew comfort that a marine had trained her.

"Richard Buttock" Kelly finished with a small smile, trying to hold the chuckle back "his parents were so mean".

Nix let out a laugh.

Tony & Tim gave each other small smiles, poor guy!

Ziva didn't really get it "what's wrong with Richard?" she knew Buttock wasn't the most pleasant name.

"Ahh..." Kelly started to say something, but really didn't get her confusion.

"you'll have to excuse our Israeli friend, she doesn't get a lot of American colloquialisms & nicknames" Tony said, he turned to Ziva "I'll explain later" he didn't want to say it in front of Nix.

"Another name for Richard is Dick" Nix laughed "So he was Master Sergeant Dick Buttock"

Ziva looked at Nix in shock "why is Dick a nickname for Richard?"

"I dunno! But it is! Dick Grayson from Batman...his real first name, Richard" Nix explained.

Tony was a little surprised that a boy this young knew this, but he was right "Kid's right"

Gibbs let out the smallest smile, that guy would have been crucified during bootcamp, no, he would have been smashed, he looked between his kids "I certainly hope you didn't say anything.."

"Not when he could hear me" Kelly replied, she wasn't crazy!

"I'd hope not" Gibbs replied "now, while this building may look boring on the outside, the inside, much more exciting, let's go check it out" he said as he led his kids & team into the building.

* * *

**A/N: At least Gibbs was able to talk his kids around to Ted getting Shannon, but the big question right now is how will the introductions go? What will Jenn's reaction be to them all going awol? and how will Kelly & Nix react to them? It's all been going smoothly right? ... yea, that might not last!**

**I always love hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More up soon..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks. To my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard! So glad to have you with us! My reviewers, well, you rock! I love hearing your thoughts on this story, so keep 'em coming!**

**To Guest Reviewer Cathy Brown: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying, here's another chapter! I tend to try to update once to twice a week..**

**Now, Let's see how things go... will there be fireworks? **

* * *

As they rod up in the lift Gibbs wasn't quite sure as to the reception he would get, he knew Jenn was pissed, Tony's phone just kept ringing & ringing, he couldn't tell him to turn it off though, because Ted might have called. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his girl coughing, he realised she'd been coughing off & on for the last few hours, he'd need to get Ducky to check her out. Ducky!... Abby! Oh boy, none of them really knew.. this was going to be fun.

Gibbs led them off the lift & was halfway to the bullpen when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"**Special Agent Gibbs!**" Jenn exclaimed, she'd gotten word he'd come back onto navy yard & had come down to demand answers, she wasn't happy! "Where the hell have you been? What is going on? Why haven't you or any of your team answered your phones?!" she was furious, they'd blown up a ship in the middle of the ocean, she'd hoped that Gibbs might have been able to stop that occurrence & prevent the loss of life. She was so worked up, she didn't notice the two additional people standing behind Gibbs.

Gibbs swallowed, yea, she was pissed! He saw though Ducky & Abby both in the background, not to mention countless other agents & personnel.

Kelly's eyes shot wide open in shock, this lady was the same lady she saw at her dad's bedside & that other lady was in the background too, they worked with her dad!

Nix's eyes shot wide open, he didn't like the way this woman was speaking to his dad, but she kinda looked like.. "you look like.."

Gibbs eyes shot down to his son instantly & he realised why he didn't finish the sentence, his sister had covered his mouth.

Nix had no clue why his sister had covered his mouth & stopped him from speaking, he just pulled her hand off, not liking it on there.

Jenn suddenly noticed the young boy & girl both standing half behind Gibbs "and who are they exactly? The reason for you all to disappear without a trace I assume? Some kind of babysitting detail was it? School I believe is still in session"

Tony was flashing worried looks between his teammates, this wasn't exactly going well.

Kelly took instant offence "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! You don't know anything, so shut it!" she finished having put herself between her brother & this woman.

Jenn raised her eyebrow "and you don't know who you're talking to..." snarled, having taken offence to how she was being spoken to, especially as she didn't really offend them.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are! Don't speak about my brother like that!" Kelly retorted.

Gibbs was shocked at his daughters sudden outburst, Jenn hadn't exactly said anything too offensive. It kinda reminded him of her mother, kinda, maybe a bit of himself thrown in for good measure. He pulled her backwards "calm down Kell, she doesn't know the situation" he said softly trying to calm her down.

Kelly rounded on him "you're defending her?"

"No I'm not." Gibbs replied, he took a breath "All I'm saying is that she doesn't understand what's happened & once I explain it to her, she will understand why my team & I went off radar" he had no idea what had his daughter so uptight & furious, but he could almost see steam coming out of her ears "so I want you to calm down for me, please"

Abby was watching this exchange from Tony's desk with Ducky, she'd wanted to rush straight for Gibbs as soon as she'd seen him, but this stand off had her hanging back, but she got taken for six when she heard Gibbs say 'please' & saw Ducky had even looked surprised at that.

"I'm shocked Agent Gibbs, since when do you say 'please'? But I do look forward to your explanation." Jenn retorted, she was shocked he used that word, he never used that word! She seriously doubted though that anything could make it ok for them all going off radar, at least it seemed that Gibbs's memory was back, that was a good thing. Despite all her anger she was ever so relieved that he seemed to be better.

Tim flashed looks at his teammates, could it get any worse?

Kelly saw the look on the woman's face, and the look in her eyes, they didn't match. She was trying to mask her relief that her dad was ok with anger of the current situation, suddenly all her emotions were coming out, the ones from the hospital, everything "you clearly don't know him well enough then!"

"Honey, I've known Gibbs for a great many years, so I think I know what I'm talking about" Jenn said, putting on a curt smile, trying to show just how well.

Ziva shared a look with Tony & Tim, definitely not going well!

Gibbs cursed, this wasn't a good path, he needed to diffuse the situation "Tony, can you & the team take them..."

Kelly interrupted him before he could finish "what, so you & her can go do whatever it is you two do, alone? Is this why you never came after us? **IS IT!** You went off & found yourself a new family?"

Gibbs was shocked "NO! How can you even think that Kelly?"

"I can see it her eyes! I can even see something in yours! You had a relationship with her! What couldn't find mum so you just hooked up with her short haired doppelganger & thought screw it, she's close enough?" Kelly demanded.

Jenn's eyes shot wide with shock, first Gibbs said Kelly, that was the name of his dead daughter, she'd only just found out about. Next the young girl was accusing him of what? Not going after them & just being with her as a replacement for his dead wife? What was going on?

Ducky went wide eyed at this, what on earth was going on? Kelly was the name of Jethro's dead daughter? Something was going on, big time!

Gibbs was utterly perplexed as to what had brought this on, he grabbed hold of her by her arms "If I'd have gotten one hint that you & mum were alive I would have ripped the earth apart Kells. But he fooled all of us! I'm not proud of that & I know I've got a lot to make for"

"Do you even want us back? Or are you simply going along enough & will just say see ya later down the track?!" Kelly vented.

Gibbs couldn't believe she said that "Of course I want you Kells, I can't live another day without you, any of you. That's why I dove in after you! That's why I got Tony to get to your brother, that's why I called Ted to get mum, I will never leave you again, ever!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Kelly bit back.

Gibbs swallowed, his girl was having a breakdown, that was now clear to him. He took a deep breath "I know things aren't right, I know they're screwed up Kelly, but one thing I can promise you & this is something I wont break is that we will get through it, we'll get through it all"

"Yea well, think I'd pass out holding my breath waiting to see if you keep this promise" Kelly snarled.

"I'll keep this one Kell bear, that I promise you!" Gibbs said softly, trying to comfort her.

"Don't call me that! You don't have the right! You replaced us! You replaced mum with her! (pointing at Jenn) Replaced me with that Goth chick (waving her hand towards Abby), though heavens only know why you'd think a goth would be a good replacement." Kelly huffed.

Abby was stunned, huh? She'd never met this girl before, how'd she know about her close relationship with Gibbs?

That confused not only Gibbs, but everyone "How do you know about Abby, Kells?"

"I'm right aren't I, you replaced me with her!" Kelly insisted.

"No I did not replace you Kelly, I've never replaced you, but that wasn't the question, how do you know about her?" Gibbs asked again, how on earth did Kelly know her?

"Because..." Kelly took a breath "Because I saw her! saw them both! They were at the hospital the night you got brought in! I saw the way they were looking at you!"

"You were at the hospital the night I got brought in?" Gibbs asked shocked that his girl was there, then, that was days ago.

"Yes! What did you think I was doing in the hospital car park? Just hanging out? I decided to come back & give you a chance to explain it all, but maybe I was wrong to do so!" Kelly replied, annoyed.

Gibbs hadn't even thought about what she was doing there, he was only glad that she was, but wait a sec, she was there & then left? "Wait, you left the hospital..." there was a rule against it

"Don't rule book me! You don't have the right!" Kelly yelled.

Jenn suddenly realised that this exchange was being watched by the majority of NCIS, all of whom appeared to be in total shock & while she was in shock too at the apparent resurrection of his family, she doubted he wanted this to continue in front of everyone. "Could I possible suggest.." she started.

"No, fuck off!" Kelly snarled.

Nix had been watching on in shock, he didn't really like what he was hearing & he'd never seen his sister like this before, but then she swore, and not just a small time word..

Jenn took a step back in shock, that snarl along with the stare was 100% Gibbs, it was almost frightening how similar it was, especially with those blue eyes.

"Hey!" Gibbs called "you can berate me, yell at me as much as you like. But you do not disrespect my colleagues or use that kind of language towards them"

"or what?" Kelly challenged "what are you going to do? That's right! You don't have the right to do anything! We're out of here" she finished grabbing her brothers hand.

"NO!" Nix yelled, yanking his hand away from her "I'm staying, I don't want to leave dad"

"We're leaving Phoenix" Kelly said trying to grab him again.

"Kelly, you're not going anywhere. I want us to finish discussing this" Gibbs said as calmly as possible, though he had no idea what 'this' really was, nor who the young girl in front of him was. Something had clicked inside her & was not the girl from even 30 minutes ago.

"I don't have to listen to you" Kelly retorted.

Gibbs took a breath "Yes you do young lady, you're not leaving, you're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied we've talked" he said stepping closer to her, while he hated himself for doing this, maybe he needed to tip her off balance, the last thing he wanted was for her to go anywhere.

"I said before, don't rule book me! You don't have the right!" Kelly replied trying to move away, but it was to no avail, her dad kept close & just kept staring "you haven't been in my life for the last 13 years! You don't have the right!" she yelled trying to push him away.

Gibbs just wanted to bring her into an embrace but knew she wasn't ready yet, he just kept close, kept his eyes on her & let her hit him, she obviously needed to let it out.

"We had to live with him because of you! I had to live with him because of you!" Kelly said as she continued to try to push her dad away "I had to go through everything without you! Why didn't you find us! Why didn't you come & get us! You should have realised!" she continued as she continued to push her dad "You said you'd come home to us! To me! You promised you'd come home!" she finished in utter sobs.

Gibbs had had enough, he gripped his girl & pulled her into him "I'm sorry angel, I'm ever so sorry baby. I'm here now" he whispered as he slide down the wall they were against to the floor "shh baby, shh" he whispered as he rubbed her back trying to sooth her tears, while the ever present feeling of tears ran down his own cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Kelly kinda had a breakdown... at least she didn't leave! That's something right? Jenn was shocked though, to say the least!**

**How will everyone take the news as to what's happened when it get's explained? how will the introductions go when they eventually happen? and how is Kelly? Will she be ok?**

**I always appreciate to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away! More to come..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to visit the hospital & get my lovely gallbladder out :( Hopefully the worst of the pain is behind me now! **

**To my newest followers/favourites, welcome abroad, so glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock! **

**Now, let's see how everyone goes hearing the information & how the introductions go.. this chapter is a littler longer than the norm, didn't really know where to stop it, so yea.. **

* * *

Tony steered his teammates, as well as Ducky, Abby & the Director all to the other end of the bullpen, glad when he saw the Director shooing everyone else away, he waited until they were all there. He saw that Nix was now sitting in his dad's embrace as well. "So, anything exciting happen in the navy yard today?"

They all looked at him not quite knowing what to say.

Jenn came out of her shock "umm... what on earth happened? His wife & daughter died"

Tony, Ziva & Tim all looked at her in shock.

"wait, you knew he had a wife & daughter Director?" Tony asked.

"The director & I only unearthed that gem the other day when Jethro was in his coma, but I'd have to agree with her statement, I thought they were dead, but we didn't know about any son" Ducky said, he was taking in his friend, not quite knowing what to think.

"Not even Gibbs knew" Ziva commented.

"you knew Ziva? I didn't know about any of it!" Abby said.

"Shhh!" everyone replied.

Abby swallowed.

"Jethro didn't tell anyone, it was obviously too painful" Ducky said, he looked at his friend, he had his daughter in his lap & his son next to him, he was trying to comfort them both.

"Could we get back to how they're alive?" Jenn asked, she was dumbfounded.

Tony & Tim both looked at Ziva, she was the one that the knew the most.

"Ok" Ziva said taking a breath "This is what I know. When Gibbs got back after he was told they died, his step-father in-law, a man named MacDonald Fielding convinced him not to go see their bodies, saying it would be easier for Gibbs, he was also the man that ID'd their bodies. What Gibbs didn't know was that neither Shannon or Kelly had actually died, Mac somehow got them from the accident scene & took them to a farmhouse before anyone was the wiser"

"That's impossible, NIS investigated their deaths, they would have done autopsy's, we would have realised" Jenn insisted.

"According to Kelly, she remembered the accident, and the next thing she knew she woke up at his farmhouse, her mum had been injured, but instead of taking them to a hospital, he brought a doctor in" Ziva replied.

Jenn still couldn't believe it "from the notes I read.."

"Director, you can't explain away a live human being!" Ziva said just a little louder than the whisper she'd been going in.

"Go on Ziva" Ducky said, he too was very surprised at this.

"A few days after being at the farmhouse Mac told them both that Gibbs had died on deployment, handed Shannon a death certificate & dog tags" Ziva explained, seeing no one had gone to say anything she kept going "he convinced Shannon that moving away to a brand new place would give them the best fresh start, he moved them to Houston & didn't even bring them back to pack up their things."

Abby felt horrible for them all "wait, where'd the boy come from?"

Ziva smiled "Shannon was pregnant when Gibbs deployed, but she didn't tell him the news, something about being a surprise & not wanting him to worry about her while he was away"

Ducky nodded, he could understand the statement.

"How'd they go from Houston to here?" Tim asked.

Ziva winced.

"This is the really really bad part isn't it?" Tim asked.

"What's the rest been Agent McGee?" Jenn challenged.

"Horrible ma'am, but.." Tim stuttered.

"McGee is right Director" Ziva said, coming to her teammate's aid "Shannon had been trying to get them all away from him, apparently he's a real bastard to live with."

"That's obvious" Tony remarked.

"She was finally able to get Kelly & Phoenix away from him, without her though, and there was a catch" Ziva stated.

"Catch?" Abby asked.

"Phoenix had to think that Shannon had...died" Ziva finished in a whisper.

Abby covered her mouth in shock.

"oh my" Ducky whispered.

"now his reaction makes sense" Tony remarked, the kids reaction back at the campsite, suddenly made sense.

Ziva nodded "They've only been out here 5 months"

"ok, so I know we heard she was at the hospital when Gibbs got admitted, but what happened in the car park & where did Gibbs dive into?" Jenn asked, the fact that the young girl had been there when she went in & had obviously left after seeing her, brought a feeling of both guilt & curiosity, she'd seen a photo of Shannon but apparently, she wasn't alone in thinking they looked alike.

"Well, as Gibbs & I were leaving the hospital he thought he heard something, I heard nothing, but he heard it" Ziva commented, she still didn't understand how he heard anything. "we split up & did a patrol of the immediate area, turned out Mac had some men who were keeping Kelly from going back into the hospital. By the time I got on scene Gibbs had knocked two of the men out & was in a stand off with a man named Trent Quinn, who was holding Kelly in a neck hold"

"That guy had Kelly in a neck hold? and he released her?" Tim asked, that surprised him.

"Yes, he is twisted" Ziva replied "He thought he could beat Gibbs to the campsite where Phoenix was, so he decided that giving Gibbs some time with Kelly only to take Nix would be some how more satisfying"

"and Gibbs let him leave?" Tony asked not quite getting how his boss would allow that.

"Gibbs had something more urgent to deal with while he made his escape" Ziva said, she took a breath.

It clicked "That's when Quinn threw Kelly off the pier?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he dove in after her, she was gaged & he'd tied her wrists. Gibbs had to give her mouth to mouth" Ziva explained.

Ducky's eyes widened that was quite serious "mouth to mouth? Did he get her checked out?"

"They both felt it more important to get to Phoenix before being checked" Ziva answered.

Tony knew that was certainly true "guess that's when the boss called us to get there?"

Ziva nodded "yes & it was a good thing too" she could see curious looks "Quinn arrived at the campsite Phoenix was at, but we managed to push him back & he took off again" she took a breath "he's threatened to speak with Mac & they'd move Shannon before Gibbs would have a chance to get there"

Jenn was utterly shocked & had to admit, a little jealous, she always felt like there was a slight chance they'd get back together, guess that wasn't going to happen anymore. She stowed those feelings, it was her responsibility to make sure they could get Shannon back safely, she was after all an NCIS dependant. "I'll call our Houston office, they'll..."

Tony interrupted her "Ahh Director.. Gibbs has already organised for some help in getting her, they're on their way there now"

"What kind of help Agent DiNozzo?" Jenn asked.

"Well, his neighbour, a Lt Taylor is with DC SWAT & currently in Houston on some kind of task force, he's leading his team & at least 3 others to get her. Kelly gave them a route into the property that's undetectable" Tony reported.

Abby was a little surprised "Gibbs is ok with letting someone else go & get her?" she would have thought he'd want to do it himself, he was always so protective.

Tony, Tim & Ziva all exchanged looks.

"If he went it would mean leaving his children behind Abigail" Ducky said, by the look on Tony, he knew he was right "but I must admit, I'm surprised that he would trust someone with something like this, even if the man is his neighbour"

"I think the guy has known Gibbs for a while, Kelly knew the guy & I think was friends with his son. Gibbs said he was one of very few people that he'd trust with this.. something about the Park Pact" Tony said.

"Park Pact?" Jenn & Abby asked.

"No idea" Tony said, he saw shrugs come from Tim & Ziva too.

Jenn just looked at her former partner, her former lover, he hadn't moved, neither had either of kids... my gosh, he had 2 children! She always thought he'd have been a great father & was heartbroken when she read his file about his wife & daughter. Part of her was glad he was getting this second chance, part of her was horrified as to how it came about & yes, part of her was both jealous & intrigued as to what Shannon was like..

* * *

Gibbs was doing his best to cradle both his daughter & his son, she was sobbing & while he wasn't, he knew his boy was upset at what had just transpired. His heart ached from the pain his girl was feeling, what killed him the most was that she was right, he should have realised, and he should have been there for her her whole life, been there for both of them their whole lives. He just get held them "shhh, shhh"

Gibbs wasn't sure how long it took but eventually let his head rest on his girl's head with his eyes closed. He knew they'd have things to work through, but this was painful, he hoped they could get through it all without totally crumbling. "I'm so sorry my angel" he whispered into her ear.

Kelly couldn't believe what she'd done, but all her emotions had just come pouring out & she just let fly. She just sat in her dad's lap, thankful for his comfort as she sobbed, gosh she'd missed him! Hearing him say sorry though made her realise she probably needed to say it as well "sorry" she whispered.

Gibbs took hold of her face, he wanted to look her in the eyes "Look at me Kell" after she finally opened her eyes, he almost broke down again, her eyes were swollen with tears, he took a breath & continued "there is nothing, nothing you need to be sorry about, nothing you need to say sorry for. You have feelings to get out, you both do" Gibbs said softly looking between the two & continued "that's ok, it needs to happen, so don't say sorry kiddo" he finished giving them both a kiss on their heads. While he would have much preferred this meltdown to have happened in private, he knew it had to come out, so he wouldn't let her think that was wrong or required an apology.

Kelly tried to collapse back into her dad, but he didn't let her.

"I know I have a lot to make up for & I know there's things to work through, but I want you to know that the promise I made to get us all through this is one I will keep. We're going to be ok, we're going to be a family & everything else will sort itself out" Gibbs spoke the words gently, but determinedly.

Kelly collapsed back into her dad's check, she wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still coming down her face.

Nix just sat under his dad's arm, he still trying to process everything that both his dad & his sister had said, it was just soo... screwed up! He was thankful though that Kelly hadn't stormed out, cause he really didn't know what he would have done if she had, it was one thing to say he wanted to stay with their dad, but another if she actually left..

Gibbs was holding onto them both when he realised that his girl had started coughing again, he felt her body start to convulse a little too, he knew what that meant & it seemed so did he son, cause he scooted back & jumped up.

Nix heard his sister start to cough & heard a bit of wrenching, he jumped up & closed the small distance to the bullpen, he came to the first desk he saw, Tony's, and grabbed the trash can.

"Shh Kelly, it's all ok" Gibbs soothed "hang on"

Kelly couldn't believe this was happening now, she'd made it the whole ride back to DC & nothing, and now she felt like she was going to be sick again.

Ducky's eye's widen at Nix's hasted actions to grab a trashcan & saw his friend place it under Kelly, they then all heard her empty her stomach, he presumed this was a result of her time under the water.

Gibbs held his girl's head & rubbed her back as she let it all out, this wasn't good! This wasn't from motion sickness, so it had to be from the incident at the pier, Ducky needed to check her. He was glad when it finished though & was surprised but grateful when he was presented with a wet cloth, he looked up, it was Ducky, nodding his thanks he helped his girl clean herself up.

Jenn & Ducky were the only one's left, having sent the others up to MTAC to get the hook up with the SWAT teams in place. Jenn was leaning against Tony's desk & didn't quite know how to do this introduction, maybe it would be best to let them go with Ducky before she introduced herself, she quickly made her way in the opposite direction to get to MTAC.

Gibbs allowed his girl a few moments to get herself together "Can you get up for me Kells? I want to take you to see a doctor, it's not far" he said softly.

Kelly was still feeling a bit crappy & just looked up at her dad.

Gibbs saw something & then a memory hit, she always hated doctors when she was a child, did she still? "I'll be with you the whole time, wont go anywhere. He's a friend of mine, I trust him, can we go see him?"

Kelly finally gave a nod bringing relief to Gibbs, he rose as steadily as possible doing his best to help her too.

Gibbs saw Ducky was standing in between Tony's & Ziva's desk, obviously wanting to give them space, taking both kids under his arms he moved closer to Ducky "Duck, I'd like you to meet my daughter Kelly & son Phoenix. Kells, Nix, this Doctor Mallard"

Ducky put on his best warm smile "Call me Ducky & it's truly a great pleasure to meet you both. I can see that you have your father's eyes Kelly & you dear boy, I would guess have his smile?"

"Hi" Kelly said softly.

Nix smiled "hi".

"Ahh, that's it right there" Ducky smiled.

That made Nix feel a little more relaxed, he was curious though "Ducky?" he whispered.

Even though Gibbs was glad his son had the courage to talk to him, he couldn't help but roll his eyes "That's a story too long to get into now pal. Maybe another time"

"I'd gladly regale you of the story another time, perhaps over malt ice cream & a soda" Ducky remarked.

Nix smiled, he was starting to like this older guy "we prefer Ben & Jerry's"

Kelly let out a small smile at that.

Gibbs smiled, liking the sound of that, but he had more pressing matters "Duck, I need you to check her out please"

"of course Jethro" Ducky agreed as he led the way to the lift.

As they entered autopsy Kelly was starting to feel a little better, physically that is, she looked around "Ahh..what kind of doctor are you exactly?" she asked, this wasn't exactly a doctor's surgery.

Ducky flashed Gibbs a look before answering "I'm a medical examiner, but I assure you my dear I treat the living as well"

"Medical examiner as in... dead people?" Kelly asked, a little shocked.

"Cool!" Nix added, looking down the end of the room "is that where you keep them?" he asked making a move.

Gibbs grabbed his son by the scruff of the back of his t-shirt "I don't think so"

"Oww" Nix sighed.

Gibbs smirked, but looked back his girl, he could see was now nervous "Kells, angel. I just want to make sure you're ok after... I trust Ducky with this"

Kelly sighed "but I'm fine now, we need to see how Ted's going, he might need directions"

"Tony will let me know as soon Ted's contacted him" Gibbs replied reassuringly "I'm not going anywhere, will be here the whole time, ok?"

Kelly just chewed her lips, she hated doctors & this one wasn't even a proper doctor.

Gibbs took her by the arms "The sooner we start, the sooner it's over. But I'm not going anywhere, will be here every minute"

Kelly sighed "fine"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he moved her to sit on one of the tables "when you're done with her Duck, he's next."

"I'm fine!" Nix insisted.

Gibbs smirked "you fell through a bunk bed young man, you're being checked"

Ducky couldn't help but smile at this family interaction, but he heard Kelly cough again, he got to work straight away.

_A little while later_

"Both are perfectly healthy Jethro" Ducky reported "the cough is probably from her throat having to work hard getting the water back out, that will clear soon enough. I've got some throat lozenges she can use to sooth it"

"Her lungs clear?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, all clear, I'd say the last episode brought out the last of the water" Ducky replied

"What about her left ear?" Gibbs suddenly asked "we need to check that"

Ducky was momentarily surprised, he watched his friend walk quickly over to Kelly & grab her.

"Dad!" Kelly yelped, he grabbed her & bent her over.

"Have to check your ear, hold still" Gibbs answered, he made sure to support her against the table "Duck!"

"Is there something concerning about her ear?" Ducky asked confused.

"Yes" Gibbs replied "No" Kelly replied at the exact same time.

Nix laughed.

"Ducky, please just satisfy me" Gibbs asked "and hold still missy"

Ducky was confused but used his Otoscope to inspect the ear, he saw some minor scaring, but nothing that would be harmful, he finished up & stepped back to allow the young girl to stand up, though Gibbs still kept her down.

"Looks fine Jethro...except" Ducky started.

Gibbs got concerned "Except? Except what?"

Ducky saw both Kelly & Nix were a little concerned as well "just some minor scaring, doesn't look recent though.."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief "It's not...but it's ok?"

"Yes" Ducky confirmed.

"Can I get up now?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs nodded & allowed her up.

Kelly looked at her dad "Just for the record, my ear, fine, been fine all these years, no extra inspections required"

Nix laughed "but they're fun to watch"

Kelly shoved her brother "What are you laughing at, you'll get one soon enough"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the sibling interaction, they were both getting over the event upstairs, which was a good thing, but he saw Ducky staring at him "what?"

"If you'll be so kind as to take a seat, I'd like to check you" Ducky replied.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "I don't think so Duck"

Kelly & Nix stopped their sibling banter & just watched on, eager to see the stand off that just started.

Ducky sighed "Jethro, please...you dove in after your daughter, meaning you were in the cold water too & that's on top of the fact that you'd just gotten out of hospital..."

Gibbs was about to reply when the doors opened, he saw Ziva enter, he knew what that meant. "Can't Duck, time for us to go"

"Ok, but you get a free moment, I want to check you" Ducky replied.

Gibbs just huffed, but he beckoned his kids & headed for the lift, Ziva followed. he was surprised but glad that Ducky followed too.

As they arrived at the squad room he took his kids to his desk "I want you both to stay down here, Ziva's going to stay with you"

"What?" Kelly asked "I wanna come! I can help!" she insisted.

"I wanna come too" Nix added.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a minute to calm down, he then looked between them "I think it's best if you both stay here. If I need to ask you guys questions I will come & get you" he didn't know what to expect, so he wanted to shield them from anything..

"I'm not a child, I can handle whatever it is!" Kelly insisted.

Gibbs didn't want to start another argument, but "I know you're not a child Kells, but I don't know the score right now & I don't want you exposed..."

"No, I'm coming, we're coming. We're the ones that know the place" Kelly interrupted, putting her hands on her brothers shoulders.

Gibbs really didn't like it, but he could see by the look on her face he wouldn't win a calm discussion, he looked down at his son, he really didn't want him in there.

"I want to come" Nix said, like his sister he did want to help, he knew his way around the place.

Ducky could see that his friend really didn't want them to go, but that he also didn't want to get into another argument. This situation wasn't exactly easy, they'd all have to undergo major adjustments.

Gibbs considered it for a moment, he could see they really wanted it, but what if there was a situation he needed to shield them from? He got an idea "Ziva" he beckoned, once she was close enough for a whisper he spoke "go make sure nothing is on the big screen, small screen only"

Ziva nodded & headed off.

Gibbs waited until Ziva had gone into MTAC before turning back to his kids "ok, we can all go, but I'm going to ask that if something happens & I ask you to leave that you do? I wont ask unless I truly think it's necessary, I need you both to trust me on this, we're going to get mum, but it might get a little tricky & if that happens, I don't want you there, I don't think mum would want that either" he knew she wouldn't.

Nix considered what his dad said "ok"

"Thank you Phoenix" Gibbs replied, he looked at his daughter, who was just staring back, she was always a stubborn kid.

Kelly just looked at her dad, she realised he might be right but still...

"Kells, please, I need you to trust me with this" Gibbs said gently.

Kelly let out a breath, she just nodded & made her way for the stairs.

"Dad" Nix spoke softly just as his sister neared the stairs.

Gibbs looked down at his boy "yea pal?"

"Might want to take something into consideration" Nix said.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, genuinely curious.

"Her stubbornness is always heightened whenever she has her monthly visitor" Nix smirked.

Gibbs's eyes widened at that comment.

"I heard that!" Kelly called.

Nix swallowed "yea.. welcome to the pit" he chuckled softly, at least now he wasn't on his own dealing with this part of his sister!

Gibbs eye's widened as he smirked "thanks for the warning pal, let's go."

Ducky followed, he saw Nix was a few steps ahead & was curious, he couldn't help himself "the pit?"

Gibbs smirked & nodded "family joke Duck" he used to say that time of the month with Shannon was like walking through a pit of white hot coal... he was surprised at his son's comment, but maybe this explained part of her stubbornness, he'd have to leave his thought processes about her having them in the first place for another time.

Gibbs led them into MTAC, he saw the team was there, as well as Jenn & Abby.

Jenn saw Gibbs enter & was a little surprised that he'd brought his kids in with him, she wasn't sure that was really appropriate but she wasn't going to go there. She realised that she'd have to introduce herself, taking a deep breath she stepped forward "It's a great pleasure to meet you Kelly, Phoenix. My name's Jennifer Shepard, I'm the Director here at NCIS... and don't worry about before, I like to have heated discussions, though they're usually with your dad, I can see you're a lot like him" that was more than obvious!

Kelly swallowed, even though she was still very weary about her, she got a sudden feeling that being the Director meant she was in charge, whoops! She couldn't but smile when she was told she was like her dad "Hello" she said softly.

"Hi" Nix added, he didn't really know what to make of her.

Jenn just smiled & headed back towards the computers.

Gibbs gave a internal sigh of relief, glad it went as smoothly as possible, he looked over at Abby and could see that even though she was nervous, she was bursting at the seams.

"Kells, Nix this is Abby Scuito, our forensic scientist. Abs, this is my daughter Kelly & son Phoenix" Gibbs said, he could feel tension all through his daughter's body, he rubbed her arm trying to calm her.

"It's sooooo great to meet you both!" Abby said moving forward, yea she was nervous about what Kelly thought of her, but she was just wayyy too excited.

Nix saw her approach & moved closer to his sister, she was way too... he didn't even know what.

Kelly saw her approach "Back up!"

Abby stopped abruptly 'I..."

"No offence but while you might work for my dad, I don't know jack about you, so please back up from me & my brother" Kelly said defensively, not only did she not like her presumptuous nature to want a hug, she was still cautious about her given her feelings from earlier.

"I just wanted to say hi" Abby replied, my gosh that stare was so off putting, it was Gibbs!

"you can say hi from there, we don't hug" Kelly replied.

That caught not only Gibbs, but everyone by surprise. Abby stepped back, she'd never met anyone that didn't hug.

Gibbs turned to Abby & motioned her to the desk before he turned to his kids "why don't you two take a seat"

"Perhaps I might regale them of the story" Ducky said, trying to relieve some tension.

Gibbs nodded his appreciation & turned to Tony who he could see was trying to get his attention, he wasn't sure of much at the moment... he just needed a moment to breath.. but that wasn't going to be anytime soon..

Tony took a deep breath, unsure what his boss would make of this news "Lt Taylor's on the comms boss, they've already swept the place"

"and?" Gibbs asked, he would have thought sweeping the place would have taken a lot more time, he also thought Ted would get him before they went in, something wasn't right.

"She's not there Boss & neither is Mac, in fact the place deserted" Tony reported, quietly.

Gibbs eye's widened, his clenched his fists, damn! What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: Ohh Owww! Where's Shannon? Was Gibbs too late?**

**Shame that Kelly was sick again, but looks like she's ok now. The introductions were a little tense, but I think that's to be expected. **

**What will Ted find that will bring some comfort? Is Shannon ok? How will Kelly & Nix react to hearing their mum isn't there? What will Gibbs learn?**

**More up soon, you know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter folks! To my newest followers & favourites, welcome! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you rock! Thank you, I love you hearing you're thoughts & yes, I am feeling better, thanks for all your concerns!**

**Now, let's see what Ted's found... **

* * *

Gibbs took the comms & faced the small screen "Ted?" he spoke quietly, though he wanted to scream!

"I'm sorry Jethro, but the place is deserted, there is no one here" Ted said, both upset & pissed at the fact.

"Not a single sole?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No one" Ted answered, it was the strangest thing "we swept the entire property, I tell ya those directions Kelly gave, spot on, though we didn't need it. It looks like whoever was here earlier left in a hurry, we found various equipment just sitting in the garden, plus plates with food half eaten on the dining table, whatever happened, the people vacated like a flash, doors were open, even the front gate was wide open!"

Gibbs let out a breath, dammit!

Ted knew his friend was frustrated, upset, heck majorly pissed off "We're combing the place & immediate area for anything of note. I can tell you though that we've found no signs of any struggles or foul play, it just looks like everyone took off." trying to bring some relief to his friend.

That was something Gibbs thought, not much but something.

"Sir!" came a call on Ted's end "found something"

"Hang on Jethro" Ted said.

Tony wasn't sure how Gibbs really was, he just sat there staring at the screen, he knew he'd be pissed off, but he wasn't showing anything, he wondered if that was for the benefit of his kids, he just flashed some looks at the others, all showed signs of concern.

"Ted!" Gibbs said a little above a whisper.

"One Sec" Ted replied, he took a minute & then turned back "ok, one of the guys found a note at the foot of one of the bushes on the golf course side of the fence, I think..."

"think? Think what?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Think it's from Shannon buddy" Ted replied.

"What makes you say that? What's it say" Gibbs asked instantly.

"Well, for starters, it's right in the area where Kelly told us to enter by, she learnt the route from Shannon, so she knew it was place where Kelly might go" Ted explained.

Gibbs nodded, that makes sense.

Ted held the note up to the screen "this her hand writing?"

Gibbs leaned forward, it only took a second "yes! open it!" all it said was 'read me'

"Dad?" Kelly asked, he'd raised his voice "everything ok?"

"gimme a sec Ted" Gibbs said before he turned, he could see the worry on her & her brother's face.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs took a hand of each of his kids "Ted's swept the place & mum's... she's not there" he hated having to tell them that "we'll find her" he finished as determinately as possible, he'd find her no matter what!

Nix's eyes widened "what? where is she?"

Kelly couldn't believe it, maybe Quinn had managed to get Mac to move her mum!

Gibbs could see they were both upset "Don't know bud, but Ted's found a note on the golf course, near where you told them to enter by Kell, think it's from mum. I'm guessing she knew something & knew that you would know how to get in & therefore might see it."

"What's it say?" Kelly whispered.

"Let's find out" Gibbs replied, he turned to McGee "put it on the big screen"

Tim nodded & moved the connection.

Ted had been waiting for Gibbs to come back, when he saw no only Gibbs, but 2 more people.. "My gosh..."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his friend's reaction.

Jenn saw Lt Taylor for the first time, he looked fairly tall, brown eyes, dark hair that had just started to go grey. Like Gibbs he was well built & he definitely fit the mould of police SWAT officer.

"Kelly my girl, you're one beautiful young lady" Ted finally got out, he had been preparing himself for seeing them, but, this was just.. weird, strange, but ever so heart warming.

Kelly blushed "hi Ted" he hadn't really changed, except for the hair going grey, kinda like her dad's.

Ted saw Gibbs was about introduce his son "There's no need for this introduction, you have to be Phoenix & you young man are most definitely your father's son... except, I prefer that head of hair" he finished with a smile, he'd seen photo's of his friend from when he was younger & my gosh... carbon copy, except that hair.

That made Nix smile "Hi Ted" his mum always said he looked like his dad.

Jenn's eyes widened at Ted's remarks, the kid looked like Gibbs? She didn't see it all! I mean, he was so small, he should be 13 or so, given the timing of everything, but he looked maybe 10, 11.

Gibbs smirked & just nodded in agreement, but they didn't have time for this. "Ted, the note"

"Right" Ted replied, he carefully opened it & flashed his eyes over it "Think this note is for Kelly"

"Just read it" Gibbs replied.

Ted nodded & read aloud:

_Lady of LAL,_

_The owner of the magical bed is ok. I hope you & the umpa lumpa are too! I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk! I'm so ever sorry & while I may not be able to use the Hogwarts Express, I will find a way back to you. Remember what the magical bed does & gives out, because that remains & will never change for any member of the quartet! I want you to tell Dark Hawk, that he should watch his temper, especially around bullies! Sometimes it's better to walk away & not stay & fight._

_Love,_

_RHB_

Gibbs looked at his girl, she looked shocked, he knew it was from Shannon but he had no idea what he'd just heard "Kells angel?"

Kelly was shocked "she knows!"

"Knows what?" Gibbs & Ted both asked.

"That you're alive!" Kelly replied.

"She does!" Nix agreed excitedly.

Ducky could see that Gibbs just looked confused, as were the rest of them, Ted too looked confused, this note was clearly in some kind of code.

"How do you figure that?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly took a deep breath, her mum had gotten away & she knew her dad was alive! That was good! "Mum & I created a code language of sorts, it was so Mac didn't know what we were talking about & there were certain things he didn't like us discussing."

Gibbs got a gut feeling as to one of the topics that he wouldn't have liked... him!

"You're Dark Hawk!" Kelly & Nix both said eagerly.

Gibbs looked at his kids a little shocked "I'm Dark Hawk?" how'd they come up with that? Wait.. she knew!

Tony & Ziva flashed each other a look, neither knew how they'd come up with that.

"Yes!" Kelly replied "Ted, can read the note sentence by sentence?" she asked.

Ted nodded "_Lady of LAL, The owner of the magical bed is ok_. Ok, so we know who Lady of LAL is, I'm going to presume your mum is the owner of the magical bed?"

Kelly smiled "yes she is"

Abby presumed that Kelly was Lady of LAL but she didn't know what it meant.

Gibbs was just confused "magical bed?"

Tim had to admit, he wasn't quite sure about all those codes, some he guessed, but what was a magical bed?

Kelly didn't really want to get into that here & now "can I explain that later?'

Gibbs nodded, he saw it probably was a little personal, he motioned to Ted to continue.

"_I hope you & the umpa lumpa are too! I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk!_" Ted said "who's umpa lumpa?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Me!" Nix said.

Gibbs looked down at his boy, wondering..

"He's favourite movie is Charlie & the Chocolate Factory" Kelly commented.

"Kid's got taste" Tony commented.

"yeap" Gibbs agreed with a smile to his son, smiling even more when he saw one on him.

Abby & Tim flashed each other a surprised look, Gibbs just agreed with Tony about a children's movie being good?

Gibbs then considered the next line '_I'm praying you are both with Dark Hawk!_' Somehow she knew he was alive, but also that the kids had found him, that was good, he turned to his kids "Mum obviously found out somehow, that's a good thing"

"_I'm so ever sorry & while I may not be able to use the Hogwarts Express, I will find a way back to you_" Ted continued, something clicked "she's going to try to get back home... Jethro, do you want a BOLO?"

"Yes!" Gibbs replied instantly.

"What's a BOLO?" Kelly asked.

"Be On LookOut, it's a broadcast that goes out to all authorities so they can keep an eye out for her" Gibbs explained.

"NO!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Kell, if we can get everyone looking, we'll find her a lot sooner" Gibbs tried to explain.

"And Mac's got friends in Houston, Houston PD, maybe FBI, I've seen some of them!" Kelly replied.

Gibbs should have known that!

"It's ok Kelly, we'll handle it then" Ted said trying to calm her, he turned though "Dayle! Take your team, LA & Seattle, all change into civies & check the bus stations..."

"train stations, airports!" Gibbs interrupted.

"Don't think so buddy" Ted replied to Gibbs, before turning back "get a copy of that photo from the bedroom, and fan out across the city, she'll be looking to get back to DC"

"Right! We'll get going, be in touch!" Dayle called.

"Why not trains, airports?" Gibbs all but demanded.

"The note Jethro, she said she wont be able to use the Hogwarts Express, that's a train. Given she thinks trains are out, so would planes" Ted reasoned.

"What's the Hogwarts Express?" Gibbs asked, utterly confused.

Nix stared at his dad in shock.

"Harry Potter? J K Rowling?" Kelly tried.

Gibbs just stared at his girl, he had no clue.

"It's a novel series boss, being turned into a movie franchise, about a boy going to a school for wizards. The Hogwarts Express is the train that takes them there" Tim explained, he saw his boss was lost & knew why, he never knew anything about entertainment.

"Mum said you'd like it" Nix whispered.

Gibbs eyes widened, his son looked really upset that he didn't know anything about it, he crouched down "Then I'm sure I will Phoenix, as soon as this mess is sorted out I'll read them all, a boy wizard huh? sounds cool!"

"It's awesome dad, you'll love them" Kelly added, she knew why her brother was so upset. Their mum always told him that their dad would love the books whenever they'd read them.

Gibbs nodded & turned back to Ted, motioning to continue.

Jenn was finding this all rather strange, confusing and she was rather surprised at the speed, or lack of that Gibbs had been going through everything. He was taking his time, she wasn't used to him doing that, but he was obviously trying to keep his kids calm, or maybe himself.

"_Remember what the magical bed does & gives out, because that remains & will never change for any member of the quartet!_" Ted said, though he thought this was probably quite personal.

Gibbs looked over at his girl, he leaned closer "tell me" he said softly, guessing it had nothing to do with finding her.

Kelly leaned in, taking a breath "mum's magical bed, protects against bad dreams & gives out nothing but love" she chocked out.

Gibbs gave his girl a kiss to her forehead, sounded about right "sounds perfect" to hear her say that love will never change amongst any of them, that was soothing for his heart.

"_I want you to tell Dark Hawk, that he should watch his temper, especially around bullies! Sometimes it's better to walk away & not stay & fight. Love RHB_" Ted finished "guess she know's you buddy, even after all these year"

Gibbs nodded "there code in that?" he asked his girl.

"Not that I know of" Kelly said, Nix shook his head agreeing with his sister that he didn't know.

"RHB?" Ted asked.

Gibbs let out small smirk.

"Dad's RedHead Beauty" Kelly smiled, she flashed a look at that Jennifer person, loving that she made her feel uncomfortable.

Ziva's was surprised at that & saw she wasn't alone, Abby, Ducky, heck all of them were surprised at that, Jenn though looked a little uncomfortable.

"My team will finish up here & then hit the streets, we'll find her, I promise you guys, we'll get her home" Ted said as confidently as possible.

"We know Ted" Gibbs agreed, he was holding onto both his kids "we'll start screening all possible traffic cam's too"

Tim & Abby both turned instantly to the computers & started to try to pull up anything in the area of his place.

"Good idea" Ted said, he took a moment before continuing, he was unsure if this next part was something for the kids ears, but had to say it "Can you find a list of employees for Mac & get me photos? I want us to know who else to look for out there, I'd say Mac had them all take off chasing her"

"McGee!" Gibbs called "I'll get you a list, you remember what he looks like?" he totally agreed with Ted's thought pattern.

"on it boss" Tim replied, leaving Abby to search for the traffic cam's.

"Can't forget his ugly mutt" Ted replied

"He's only got a handful of staff, 1 cook Dion Bardon, 1 driver Jeff Ainsworth, 1 gardener Steven Montaro & with Quinn out here, he'd only have maybe 2 security with him, probably Phil Acron & Drew Johnson. Both men are former special forces like Quinn, all dishonourably discharged" Kelly stated matter of factly, she saw though everyone just staring at her "what?"

Gibbs couldn't help but be surprised "you're your mother"

"Aint that the truth" Ted added, Shannon was always one for the details.

"I did live in that house for 13 years" Kelly replied, she didn't know what was so special about knowing the names of his staff.

"Ok Kell, could we look anywhere else for anything your mum might have left for us? Did you have any hiding spots?" Ted asked, maybe there were more clues or breadcrumbs.

"Take your time angel" Gibbs said, he could see she was trying to hard to think.

"Umm..." Kelly thought, an idea came to her "Yes, in her bathroom, there's a loose tile behind the toilet somewhere. I never saw it, but she said she kept some cash there just in case"

Ted had already started making his way down the hall as soon as Kelly said where to go.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he hated that he was about to see a bedroom that she'd been sleeping in, without him! As Ted walked in he tried scanning as much of the room as possible, it was pretty large, the bed was... ahh, he couldn't do this, he just focused on the path Ted was taking.

Ted crouched down & started prodding all the tiles around the toilet, until one right behind it came loose "found it" he called.

"anything?" Gibbs asked.

Ted reached in & found something "another piece of paper, it's her handwriting, but all it says is: _the jar is now empty_, thoughts?"

Nix was watching, it was really weird to see his mum's bedroom again, especially after everything that happened. He listened as Ted spoke, his eye's flashed opened at that comment & he looked at his sister, who was right next to him "Kell" he whispered.

Kelly swallowed "ahh, she's got around $450 - $500 cash on her maybe"

Gibbs's eyes widened at his daughter, he had a thought about what kind of 'jar' was empty, but that amount? He saw both his kids looking a little squeamish "That's..."

Ted was taken as soon as Kelly had said that amount & like Gibbs got an idea as to what kind of jar it was - the family swear jar, but that amount.. oh my. "Well, at least she's got a substantial amount on her to get her home" trying to divert their thoughts.

"mmmhmmm" was all Gibbs could get out, he just couldn't believe the amount.

Kelly was trying to avoid her dad's gaze "what?" she finally got out, she just saw her dad eyeing her "mum didn't donate it until it reached $500, ok?" she really didn't want to say that that amount only took like 2 months to accumulate.

Gibbs just nodded, not really knowing where to go with that.

Ducky couldn't help but give a small smile, he got an idea as to what kind of jar it was & had to admit he was also surprised at the amount.

"Ted, can you back into the main room?" Nix asked, he thought he'd seen something & kinda wanted to move on.

"Sure Phoenix, what am I looking for?" Ted asked.

"Bedside table" Nix said, as soon as Ted went there his eye's widened, just as he thought "it's missing!"

"What's missing bud?" Gibbs asked, glad his thought pattern had been diverted.

"The photo" Nix said.

"They're both missing" Kelly added.

Gibbs only saw one empty photo frame "photo's of what?"

Kelly grabbed her bag & pulled out her iPod "these 2" she said, showing her dad.

Gibbs looked at the first photo it was one was from their wedding day, no wonder he never found that one at home! He had to smile, he then saw the second one it was one Shannon had 'put together' from 2 photos, one end was a picture of him she took while they were on the train leaving Stillwater & the other end was him in his service uniform again, but right before he shipped out for the gulf, he'd totally forgotten about this one, he. wondered though why it looked kinda torn up.

Abby wanted to see the photo's but without standing on top of the family, she wasn't going to get a look, drats!

The photos had really tugged at Gibbs's strings, he wasn't used all these emotions, trying to shelve them for another time, he took a deep breath "which one was in that frame?"

"The second one" Kelly answered.

"Hang on guys" Ted called, as one of his men passed him something "This one of them? We used it so the teams all knew who they were looking for, best photo we could find" he asked holding it up.

Gibbs smiled "yea, can you pack it?"

"Of course buddy, I'll get someone to pack all her stuff up" Ted replied

Tony got a look at the photo, he was finally laying eyes on Shannon & he had to admit, she was gorgeous! Guess this is where the red hair obsession came from! and Gibbs looked so young & he had to admit, the uniform sat very well on him, he looked... happy, really happy, it wasn't really an emotion he saw on his boss.

Gibbs wondered if this missing photo was another clue, he needed to tell Ted "the photo that's missing..." again, he believed this was personal, he saw Abby was tied up & decided to sign.

Ted was caught off guard as Gibbs started to sign to him, it had been years since he'd done that. He was pretty rusty at it, but he got the general gist, it was photos of him, one from when he first met her & the other, right before he left. He signed back - understood.

Gibbs nodded, glad his friend hadn't forgotten.

"If there's nothing else you can think of, we'll get things tied up here & hit the pavement, I'll leave 2 men here to continue searching & in case anyone shows up" Ted said.

"Kells, Nix, can you think of anything else?" Gibbs asked

"No" Nix replied.

"Don't think so" Kelly said, a little disappointed.

Gibbs saw the disappointment "It's ok angel, you've helped a great deal, you both have. Pretty sure each of them are clue's mum left for us, we just have to figure out what some of them mean, but we will & we'll find her. Mum's going to be fine"

"Your mum was always one for the treasure hunts, she was the master" Ted added trying to help "We'll find her, first"

Jenn realised Tony was right, this Ted Taylor was obviously very close to Gibbs & his family.

"Speak to you guys soon then, we'll stay in touch, if I find anything I'll call you" Ted said.

"Thanks mate" Gibbs replied, he again felt utter relief at having his friend on the task, he saw the connection turn off & taking a breath he turned to Tony, but couldn't get a word out.

"We'll stay in constant contact with Lt Taylor & the SWAT teams. McGee & Ziva are digging up the images of his staff & we'll get them over to Houston asap & Abby is trying to get into the local traffic cam's near his residence, we'll dig something up boss" Tony reported, he didn't want to let his boss down.

"Don't think in a straight line, she wont do that, she wont go for the most obvious route" Gibbs said, glad Tony was already onto the next step.

"Right boss" Tony answered.

"Jethro, use my office. I'll stay here & keep things moving" Jenn said quietly

"Thank you Director" Gibbs said before heading out of MTAC with his kids.

Ziva watched as Gibbs left the room, she was surprised at numerous things, but probably the biggest thing was how calm Gibbs seemed & how slow he had gone through everything, he was not the type to be calm, well that calm in this kind of situation nor take things slow, he normally was lightning fast & furious.

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Shannon's gotten away! Phew! Can she get back or have Ted find her before Mac catches her though?**

**Can the team find traces of Shannon? and how are the Gibbs family coping with it all? **

**I always love hearing your comments, so review away! The next chapter may take a bit of time, it's exam time again! Will try to get something up soon, but it may take a few weeks until the exam/assignments are all finished.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm bacckk! and Free for all of summer! Thank heavens! Time to get this ride going again! To everyone who's jumped on the ride & either followed or favourited this story, thanks! I love knowing people are enjoying this story! My reviewers, you all rock!**

**Now, without further delay, here were go! Can the team find any leads on Shannon? **

* * *

Gibbs took his kids into Jenn's office & sat them down on the couch "I know things aren't easy, talk to me, how you two doing?"

Nix didn't really know how he was, he was really worried about his mum "what if we can't find mum? what if she can't get back here? What if Mac finds her first?" he whispered, it all just came out.

Kelly flashed a look at her brother, he'd voiced all her greatest fears.

"Phoenix, I want you to listen to me, I want you both to listen to me" Gibbs said looking between them "I will not stop until we find her, I wont accept not finding her." he took a breath "I think I know mum well enough to know she's obviously got a plan, especially after the notes & clues she's left us. She the smartest person I know, she'll find a way to either get back here or allow us to find her. And I don't think Mac know's her as well as us, we'll get to her first" he was certain there were still clues he hadn't worked out yet, he just needed a moment to think about it all.

That seemed to satisfy Nix, his dad looked so determined about it all "ok, could we maybe get something to eat then? I'm kinda hungry... pizza?" he finished with a grin.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his son's grin "We can get something to eat sure, but pizza for breakfast?"

"Why not?" Nix asked cheekily.

Kelly couldn't help herself "pizza isn't breakfast material"

Gibbs could see his son was about to retort his sister & even though he'd had it for breakfast before, she was right "what about I organise us some bacon & egg rolls for breakfast & we'll do pizza for lunch?"

Nix grinned "can we get cheese on the bacon & egg rolls too?"

Gibbs couldn't help but be surprised, that was one his favourite extra toppings "you like that too do you?"

"Yea!" Nix replied "It's awesome!"

Gibbs nodded "ok, we'll get cheese too, you want that as well Kells?"

"Ahh ok" Kelly remarked "but given our breakfast & lunch menu, can we go for something a little less fatty for dinner?"

"Soo boring! Chinese!" Nix suggested.

"We're not having takeout for every meal today" Kelly retorted, but she looked at her dad "are we?"

Gibbs hadn't really given any thought to dinner, heck, he hadn't really given thought to lunch or breakfast, now realising he was responsible again to make sure he fed people other than himself, eating hadn't really been a major priority for him. Sure he didn't starve, but he barely gave a lot of thought to the type of food he ate or making sure he ate home cooking, he wasn't really one for cooking anyway. He'd have to get back into that mind frame, right now though, he just didn't want them to argue about having pizza for breakfast & knew he could easily source the rolls "We'll find something more appropriate for dinner Kells"

"I could run home & grab some stuff, got some stuff I could throw together" Kelly suggested.

Gibbs stared at his girl, she said 'home' but clearly didn't mean his place, of course they'd have their own place, but still that rubbed him the wrong way "Maybe later we can do a run, but not right now"

"It wouldn't take long, I don't mind, probably should get some clothes & stuff for us anyway" Kelly said, she wanted to do something, not just sitting around.

"I know you don't mind angel, but I don't want you to go without me, we'll get over there a little later" Gibbs replied, he could see her start to tense up.

Kelly sighed "can I at least go to the bathroom?" would she have to be escorted there too? She wasn't a kid!

"Of course you can Kells, let me show you where it is" Gibbs replied, she was getting annoyed again, lovely.

While he waited on the overpass for her to go to the bathroom he used the time to try to clear his thoughts, but there was so much going on it wasn't funny. He was really concerned about Shannon, she was trying to make her way back to DC on her own & while he knew she wasn't a kitten, having her out there & knowing that Mac was most certainly on her trail, that just rubbed him the wrong way.

Gibbs saw his girl start to walk back, he knew she annoyed at being shut down with her idea about going home, he waited until she was near him "Kells, I know you're annoyed" he said gently taking her by her arms "I know you want to run back to your place & grab stuff and yes, I agree we should. But right now, I need to see how the team are going in finding mum. I'm going to get someone to grab breakfast for us too. Once a few things get sorted, we'll go together but I don't want you going alone, we don't know where Quinn is, I don't want either you or your brother out there right now, ok?"

Kelly sighed "Fine, let's go then"

"I'd like you to stay with your brother please" Gibbs asked, praying another argument wasn't about to start.

Kelly rolled her eyes "you do realised I'm an adult & not an eight year old child don't you?" she remarked as she headed back to the room her brother was in "and I want a coffee...black, no sugar!" she called.

Gibbs just stared after her, he leaned on the railing & dropped his head. My gosh, she used to be a stubborn kid, but she's taken that & run a marathon with it.

Ducky had ventured out of MTAC just as he watched the end of the conversation between father & daughter, he allowed his friend a few moments of alone time before approaching "Jethro? How are you?"

Gibbs looked over at his friend & just laughed.

"That good" Ducky smirked "She's..."

"her mother" Gibbs finished, that was obvious to him.

"you" Ducky corrected, he saw a lot of him in the young girl.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his friend "maybe a little" he finally admitted "aghh Duck, this is so screwed up. I can't even begin to imagine what they've been through"

"They weren't the only one Jethro, you went through your own pain" Ducky replied, he found it rather odd to be talking about this, given he hadn't ever spoken to him about this because he never knew.

"Not like what they've had to go through, that girl has had hell of a few months Duck & heavens only knows what they all had to go through at the hands of that bastard!" Gibbs spat.

"I'd say she's had a significant weight on those young shoulders, perhaps she needs to hear that she no longer has to support it" Ducky surmised.

Gibbs knew he was right "she plays mother hen so easily" he commented, thinking back to the pizza comment, the suggestion she could cook dinner & everything.

"Because she's had to Jethro" Ducky replied, he was about continue when he heard the door of MTAC open.

"Boss!" Tony called "Got something"

Gibbs nodded "one sec" he said before turning to Ducky "could you do a breakfast run for me?"

"of course, what do you need?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs gave the order for his family & told Ducky to add to it for everyone else, they'd all be hungry. He then rushed into MTAC "what is it?"

"We've gotten all photos of Mac & his staff off to Taylor, Dayle & all the SWAT teams" Tony reported.

Gibbs looked at Tony, that wasn't really earth shattering "what did you find?"

"I was checking the street cam's around the gold course, it's really a country club.." Tim started.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked "the point!"

Tony shared a look with Ziva, yeap, that's Gibbs!

"Think we found her, Shannon, your wife, getting into a cab" Tim stuttered.

"Show me!" Gibbs demanded.

Abby jumped up "ok Gibbs, this is a cam from the other side of the country club to where Mac's property is"

Gibbs watched the footage he was holding his breath, he stepped forward as soon as he saw her, my gosh he felt like propelling himself into the screen. She looked just as beautiful as ever, still radiant, still... just beyond gorgeous.

Jenn had to admit the look on Gibbs's face when he saw her was confronting, he looked at the screen with such longing, such love, it was a look he never gave her, she was clearly his one & only true love.

Gibbs watched as she got into a cab & it took off "How long ago was this? Where'd it go?"

"Umm, just after sunrise, so about 3 hours ago Gibbs" Abby answered.

"We're trying to track the cab now" Tony replied.

"Got it" Ziva replied having just hung up "fare got dropped off at a truck stop in Spring, Texas, roughly 30 minutes outside of Houston"

"Traffic cam's in Spring Texas, on it boss!" Tim said, knowing not to wait for the wait for the order.

"Calling Lt Taylor boss" Tony nodded.

Gibbs smirked, he had taught them well "Abs, any sight of any of Mac's men where she left from?"

"Couldn't find any Gibbs, hopefully she got away cleanly" Abby reported, glad to give him some good news?

That brought a sigh of relief to Gibbs "Ziva, see if you can speak with the taxi driver, maybe Shannon said something to him"

"They've asked the driver to call me as soon as he's got a minute Gibbs" Ziva replied

"You think she's going to try to hitch a ride with a truck back here?" Jenn asked.

"Wouldn't put it past her" Gibbs remarked, while he had reservations about that idea, it wasn't the first time she'd done something like that! The memory of her hitching a ride to one his bases came barreling into his mind, he'd been angry as hell that she'd done that, it was risky to say the least.

"Think that's wise?" Jenn asked, she saw the look she was getting "I only mean, wouldn't the bus network be better, more people around, less chance of something being able to happen, truck drivers aren't really known for their hospitality"

"And you Director, do not know my wife" Gibbs stated, she could make friends with just about anyone.

Tony & Ziva flashed each other another look, that was rather pointed. Tim & Abby had done likewise, but they were too busy trying to get into the street cams to do much else.

Jenn's eye's widened, she knew that was true, but honestly it had been 13 years, did he still know her? She also realised that ever since he'd gotten back he hadn't once called her by her name, only by her title, she wondered if that was on purpose.

Gibbs was eyeing her off when to his relief he saw Ducky re-enter, thank heavens "Ducky's bought breakfast for everyone, Abs, transfer all that down to your lab, will be easier for you & McGee to work down there. We can all work out of the lab for now. Let's go"

Abby & McGee both sent all the streams they were working to her lab, Abby was grateful, she always preferred to work in her lab. Then, along with the others followed Gibbs out of MTAC.

Gibbs was leading the team out when Ducky motioned behind him, he saw Jenn hadn't moved "When I said Ducky had bought breakfast for all of us, I meant all of us Director, or are you passing it up?"

"I'll be down in a minute, just have to make a few calls regarding some agency business" Jenn answered, she had a phone call to make.

Gibbs headed into the Director's office & saw his son lying down on one of the couches, his daughter on the other hand was on the other one reading a book "what ya reading?"

"The Bronze Horseman, was sitting on the shelf" Kelly replied "any news on mum?"

"yes, but let me wake your brother" Gibbs replied, he wanted to tell them together.

Kelly smirked, she stretched her foot out so it reached his arm & poked him "easy"

Nix felt the poke & moaned "what?"

Gibbs tried to hide the smile at the groggy moan, he was obviously tired "hey sleepy head" he said gently ruffling his hair, hmm.. maybe a haircut was needed, it was pretty shaggy.

Nix saw his dad "mum?"

"She's out of the neighbourhood, we found street cam footage of her getting into a taxi on the other side of that country club, she left there 3 hours ago, it dropped her off somewhere in Spring, Texas" Gibbs reported "there's no sign of Mac finding her yet" he quickly added.

"Spring Texas?" Kelly asked "that's near that Wet 'n Wild place, it's past the airport"

"You've been there Kells?" Gibbs asked, a little surprised.

"Yea we have" Kelly answered.

"That's where we went after Wet 'n Wild that time where we got those awesome pancakes!" Nix added

Kelly smirked "you only liked it cause it was at a truck stop & you got to see all those massive 18 wheelers!"

Gibbs eye's widened "truck stop?"

"Yea, it rocked!" Nix grinned "There were these awesome trucks, they were massive, one was painted to be like Optimus Prime"

"Sounds great" Gibbs smiled "the taxi dropped mum off at a truck stop"

Kelly's eye's widened "it was probably that one then! Ted has to..."

"He's on his way angel" Gibbs interrupted her, trying to calm her. He realised though that his wife was leaving breadcrumbs & the best people that would know them were his kids "We're going to go down to Abby's lab, Ducky's brought breakfast & we'll see where things are at"

Nix looked around the lab as he came in, while Abby was still a little full on for him, this lab looked cool.

Kelly got a look around the lab, it was like no science lab she'd been in for school.

Abby saw them come in & went to greet them "welcome to my humble abode, the Lab of Abby or Labby as I like to call it" she said with her arms stretched wide.

Kelly felt her brother retreat into her again, when would this girl get the hint? She put a protective arm around around him "looks interesting".

Gibbs saw the reaction his kids got from Abby, he motioned her back to the desk & gave her a 'calm down' look. He turned his attention to his kids "come on, let's go in there & have breakfast"

Tony was standing next to Abby "Abs, go easy huh?"

"It's just so exciting, I mean horrible about what happened & all, but exciting! Gibbs has kids! Can't wait to get to know them" Abby replied, she'd hoped Kelly was now ok with her after the hospital thing.

"It might be Abs, but they're clearly not a fan of over exuberant displays from people they don't know, so if you want to get to know them, tone it down" Tony replied.

Abby nodded "ok" she knew he was right.

Tony headed into the other room, they'd brought in a bunch of chairs & another small table, he saw Gibbs handing out all the rolls "thanks boss" as he took a seat next to Phoenix he couldn't help but notice something oozing off his roll "what's on your roll?"

"Cheese" Nix said with his mouth full.

"Squirt, swallow first" Kelly said eyeing her brother.

Ducky gave a glance to Gibbs at this, she was certainly playing mother hen, he saw the acknowledgement in his friends eyes of this.

Nix rolled his eyes at his sister "he understood me"

Tony had to admit he did, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Not the point, it's rude" Kelly replied.

"Ahh boss?" Tim asked cautiously, he saw there was some tension, but wasn't sure what.

Gibbs made sure to swallow first before speaking "what you got?"

"Ah one of Lt Taylor's men called, they're trying to access Mac's security system to see if they can see anything, but they can't get in. He wondered if maybe..." Tim said, but didn't finish

"I can get in" Kelly smirked "can you link me in?"

Getting the ok from Gibbs Tim nodded "sure Abby's linked in already, she's tried to get in but can't... You know the password?"

"I can get in" was all Kelly said as she walked out to the computer.

Tim wondered what that meant.

* * *

**A/N: They've got a lead, yay! Question is how far behind her is Mac? What will the security system show them? What facts will Gibbs learn that will rip him up?**

**I always love hearing your comments/thoughts, so please review away! ****More up soon!**


End file.
